Memories That Fade Fan Fict
by Rockchick123321
Summary: A girl bumps into Alex Gaskarth at Warped Tour 2007, nothing remains the same again... Part One...


Memories That Fade-

Preface-

I spend my whole life standing in the crowd, watching others live their dreams, go from one stage to another hoping one day I'll get noticed by the ones I admire from afar.

I watch unfamiliar faces grow to practically become superheroes- with a strum of a guitar and a little swish of hair. Some crash before the first three seconds of their record, others gain a whole life from their magic superpower… of course in the 'business' good looks can help, but I guess= when don't they? The faces stare at me from my wall; follow my every move. Sometimes I think they're looking out for me, guarding my room when I'm not there. As a 17-year-old girl I've had my fair share of crushes: sport, art even dance but I've only got one love…

Music…

I could easily listen to it all day- I do sometimes! It's there for your every mood: happy, sad, angry- Punk Rock, Rock, and Heavy Rock. Never did I think that my dreams would come true and I I'd be watching side stage rather than pushing my way through the packed crowds to get one smile from the people I dream about at night.

1. First Sight-

2007's Warped Tour- as I read my ticket I never imagined I'd be standing at the entrance exchanging my ticket for a wristband and just minutes away from watching my favourite bands do what they do best whilst I jump around screaming their name; acting like the one thing I don't want to be- a 17-year-old girl. Imagine the amount of girls trying to get noticed, one smile would give me happiness for the rest of the night, and then I could return to my friends and say:

"Pete from Fall Out Boy smiled at me!"

The Jealousy green in their eyes would somehow be comforting, and the memory would be fresh in my mind until I'm noticed again by another band member I admire.

"I'm ready to party like a fucking rock star!" I couldn't help myself excitement beats being mature any day.

"Act cool, take pictures but don't you dare be stupid." So he's playing it the overprotective way, great!

"Tom, trust me I'm not stupid, I know what I'm doing". I sounded confident- I was ready to run in the venue; but that would be classed as 'stupid'.

"You're not my brother- chill out ok? Get ready to party I'll meet you back at the car at 1".

I was walking ahead, he didn't reply so I turned around; he was walking in the opposite direction. It was then I realised our deal no talking once we entered the venue. I was ten feet inside the gate- he wasn't taking any chances.

Boys- so silly and narrow-minded, apparently if you're seen with a girl you look like you're taken. Screw him- I'm going to twist the rule and have fun. I reckon with all the eyeliner I put on I could push getting away with calling me 18…

If I'm feeling lucky that is.

So many bands to watch, I can't watch everyone I want to but the ones I want to watch aren't on for hours, maybe I'll check out the place and look around stages other than the main stage. It's 1 now so I have 12 hours of fun ahead of me before a painful drive home with Tom, great! I'm not thinking about him any more I'll cross that bridge when I get to it- for now it's time to party!

Will I get served? I won't have to try if I get people to buy it for me. I may look 18 but I definitely don't look 21!

Time to make conversation with random strangers, not one of my strengths I must say. I guess we all have to start somewhere right? By the looks of the things I have to go in the opposite direction to get to the st….ages?

"What was that for?" Wow he's hot; maybe I can talk to him, shut up Holly; you already are!

"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going…" he added with a smile, ok Holly its easy just say sorry and return the smile. He really did have an amazing smile, and eyes- he looks familiar.

"Umm, Hello?" He laughed; I guess this has happened to him before. It would be hard work to be gorgeous!

"Sorry, I suddenly just changed my direction, my fault. I don't really know where I'm going", I managed to speak and smile and not look like a fucking retard. How did I manage that?

"Where were you planning on heading I know this place without a map, I could help you out, if you need it?" Yes, Yes, Yes.

"Yeah that would be…" His phone stopped me answering his question. Saved by the bell? He gave me the 2 minutes signal and took a few steps back. Why do people do that?

"Hey Jack, I was just checking everything out, looks great this year. Warped '07 is definitely going to beat '06 without a doubt. Yeah I'll be back soon don't worry. You can cope without me for two minutes can't you? (Girlfriend? As in Jack- Jackie) Jack I'll be there in ten. Don't do anything stupid, well stupid for you anyway, and yeah see you in ten."

His smile really is gorgeous! His Eyes are amazing. Oh god, I must look like such an idiot, open mouthed, if he didn't before he must think I'm a retard!

"Sorry about that, I'm sorry I have to go, needy friends" He laughed, definitely his girlfriend then.

"Oh don't worry I'm sure I'll find my way around, how big can it really be?" he smiled again, slightly sideways- a casual grin.

"Yeah, once you've been around once it's all very familiar I find." Typical he was the first guy I bumped into. I think they call that fate.

"Well thanks anyway". I don't want him to go. God I sound like a dick.

"I'm Alex by the way." Alex- I like it.

"I'm Holly; it was nice to meet you". Maybe I'll see him around- yeah with his girlfriend.

"Maybe I'll see you later, just around- check out the smaller stages- the best bands play there." He fully grinned revealing an amazing set of white teeth, not stupidly perfect but brilliant!

"I'll be sure to do that." He smiled one last time and walked away, that'll be a moment to tell the girls when I get home. I watched him walk away until he turned the corner and disappeared (never to been seen again?). Right I swear he said the stages where on the left, to the left it is, he went straight on, possibly a chill out area. I still swear I've seen him somewhere before?

Left it is.

2. Fate-

As I was walking I saw Tom chatting to a bunch of girls, what a player!

Forget about Tom, he's a dick who played you around for too long, leave him to it, it's not like you ever really liked him as a boyfriend any way.

So- I want to watch:

- Paramore

- Forever The Sickest Kids

- Boys Like Girls

- Fall Out Boy

For definite, but I'll watch whoever, they're all on the main stage later so I'll do what 'Alex' said and check out the smaller stage! I may find some bands I actually quite like! I guess I keep going left. There is so many hot guys around, all in one place, I feel so lucky- not like any of them are talking to me but still, at least they're here aren't they? (I could be dreaming no it's too normal for one of my dreams.) The grass is so green here, I'm sure by the end of tonight it won't be, it'll be brown and dead by the amount of people who are going to step foot on it. Check me out- I'm so bored I'm:

1. Making Conversation with myself

And-

2. Talking about grass!

I'm going crazy!

Ok I'm approaching the other stage (I think!) it's practically empty, a bunch of people sitting down relaxing in the sun and watching the music peacefully. I could get used to this! I'll just lie down and catch some sun, enjoy the freedom and the music, later I'm sure later it'll pack out, and then I'll be ready waiting at the front. I wonder if Alex will watch this stage, he recommended it so I'm guessing so. Holly you need to forget him, he's just a nice guy helping you out, who went to meet his girlfriend. Drop it!

The Sun suddenly disappeared an object was blocking it even with my eyes closed the shade was recognizable. As I opened my eyes, I saw a head. Nothing interesting though, it was only Tom.

"I thought you didn't want to speak to me?" My voice sounded angry, I forced a smile.

"I thought since you were by yourself I may join you… Do you mind?" Yes!

"No it's fine, as long as you actually listen to the music! It's a music tour, so listening to the music would help, you never know you may find it _enjoyable_" I was mocking him, yet he had no clue.

"Deal!" He returned with a smile, he was easy enough to get along with, and for some reason my parents loved him, they only allowed me to go to warped on one condition, and Tom came. I swear sometimes I think they love him more than the love me. That's not hard though!

"Who's playing?" He was making conversation, a stretch for him.

"I'm not sure, they sound quite good though," If he plays nice I'm going to make the effort too.

"Do you want a drink?" Drink? He's being extra nice!

"Yeah sure, I'll have what you're having." My smiles were coming naturally now.

"Vodka and cokes it is." He disappeared to the bar leaving me to feel slightly happy, I thought it would be a nightmare coming with him, but it's a good start. Tom is 18 and looks old enough to get served- he's an Abercrombie type, footballer, pretty huge, he could have anyone at school and that's what he did, he had almost everyone- including me (I'm ashamed to say) but tonight will be fun if he keeps buying me drinks! He was slowly making his way back over with our drinks; it felt like old times already.

I took a sip- a bit strong but it will do. I put the drink on the untouched grass and lay back down to catch the sun once again. Just listening to the music was nice and definitely relaxing, a programme was flying around so I grabbed it, the band that was just playing was called Motion City Soundtrack, I had heard of them just didn't know their songs. The next band was 3OH!3- sounds 'interesting', people were beginning to stand up, and cheer, I guess the line-up was starting to get increasingly better. It was 4 now been here 3 hours already another nine to go, it's started well which is always a good sign! Tom stood up. I stood up and took another sip of the now half empty plastic cup. Tom smiled and said: "I like this band, electro dance sort of band, great base!" He didn't sell it well, but he's never been good with music, so I just smiled and nodded as we moved closer to the stage before the stampede arrived. We were at the front ready for their set which began and 4:15 and they were playing till 5, after them is a band called All Time Low, never really heard of them so I can't judge but I'll watch them anyway- never know they could actually be worth watching!

3OH!3 were good, took me a while to get into it and I didn't want to knock over my drink but by the end of their set I was dancing like a fool. The alcohol helped, I'd had two now. Tom was off getting us another. I better slow down, don't want to look stupid and I don't want to get stupidly drunk and have people look at me like I'm a piece of shit! After this band I'm going over to the main stage, to watch Boys Like Girls, who was on at 7 anyway and All Time Low's set finished at 6:30 so I had a lot of time to walk to the other stage, if I could find it!

10 Minutes till they play, I hope they're not shit! That really would suck!

Their sound check done, none of the members were on stage though; I hate it when bands keep you waiting, well here it goes I guess.

Drummer ready and waiting, bassist in place to the right hand side of the stage, and the lead guitarist who looks a little challenged when putting on his guitar, I hope he can actually play it; was standing on the left all we were waiting for was the lead singer, I hate it when lead singers keep you waiting! The band started, everyone was going nuts, looking like they have quite a following and somehow I'm at the front. The beat was catchy and they were all pretty hot, they all had good qualities, All Time Low, I must remember that!

That's when he ran on stage, with his gorgeous smile in place and his eyes that could melt. He opened his mouth ready to sing and all I could do like before is stare, like a retard (of course)! He began the song with the words: _'should I write myself out of the history books'. _He took control from the moment he stepped on stage his voice was amazing, no wonder they've built up quite a following. When I get in the first thing I'm doing is googling them and ordering their music. Everyone was singing along, earlier I had no idea I just met the lead singer of All Time Low. Move over Josh Farro, Martin Johnson, Pete Wentz- Alex is going to fill my dreams and be posted all over my walls.

"Hello Warped Tour 2007, We are All Time Low, and that was Coffee Shop Soundtrack, next we're going to play you a new song from an upcoming album. It's called Six feet under the stars- I hope you enjoy it!" He was the spokesman for the band- he had the microphone.

I was staring again, Alex. If only I knew his last name, I'm probably one of the only people here who don't know his last name! I caught a couple of lyrics from the songs they were playing, still I was mesmerised by him. His eyes brown and warm, with a dazzling smile which was sending many girls into a staring contest! He was wearing a Glamour Kills tee and grey stonewash skinny jeans completed with a red checked shirt already discarded and thrown to the side with the bassists' top. It was almost over before it began, yet Alex announced they had one more song to play, a song from their EP -'Put Up or Shut Up'. He thanked the crowd and announced they were playing Jasey Rae. The crowd went wild, a similar reaction to their opening song. He was walking about the stage looking at the crowd and really belted out the first line, his voice amazing, no doubt he held the superpower! As he was looking around the crowd his eyes reached the front, smiling at everyone until he reached me centre stage smiled and sang the line: _'I've never made a bet but we gamble with desire'_ I smiled trying not to look to crazy and moved with the already jumping crowd, I waved and he laughed- he now had the reaction from me, the stupid fan reaction. Although I'd only been a fan for not even an hour I already loved the band and loved Alex. He pointed at me still grinning and winked. I returned with a huge smile, bearing teeth, which never happens! The guitarist smiled at me and I returned with a cute smile, nothing like the one I gave Alex. The song ended too quickly and they were walking off stage, before I could get one last look he was gone. I definitely wasn't going to see Alex again, but one could only dream.

3. Close Encounter-

Everyone remained, waiting for the next band; one I didn't have time to watch. I started to make my way out of the crowd. Where's Tom? I hadn't seen since 3OH!3 finished their set, oh well I'll leave him to it whilst I make my way over and get a relatively good place for BLG!

Maybe the vodka has gone to my head slightly; they do call alcohol liquid confidence. Maybe now's my chance to talk to a few people…

"Excuse me; do you know how to get to the main stage?" Yeah people are right that was easier than I imagined.

"We're heading that way, want to join us?" He smiled. He seemed nice!

"Why not, big BLG fans?" I definitely wasn't tongue tied now!

"Yeah, they're cool guys!" As he spoke I realised the group behind him, there was five to six guys with him- all with practically the same hair and dress sense: Black skinny jeans and a tee, not bad looking but no Alex that's for sure. They all seemed nice enough and when he handed me his beer, definitely seemed like a nice guy. The rest weren't very talkative but still good company, I guess. As we reached the main stage it was packed but… I don't know his name got us pretty close to the front of the stage. By this time the sun had disappeared and a well-lit moon stood in its place.

"I'm Holly by the way." Introductions were in order.

"I'm Ross; This is Matt, Dave, Josh, Paul and Scott." By the time he finished introducing his friends I'd forgotten all of their names, I'm no good with names!

As BLG's tech set up it got increasingly darker and obviously the cold came with it. I didn't think about it getting colder whilst I decided what to wear and my Shorts and tee wouldn't keep me warm however much I loved it. All I could think about was the cold and I was definitely not getting Ross' jacket, which by now he had removed from his rucksack and covered his body leaving me stood freezing waiting for BLG to begin. As Martin and the rest stepped on stage I forgot my sudden coldness and just enjoyed one of the bands I came here so desperately to see!

Boys Like Girls set was amazing, ready and waiting to pull out their last song to wow the crowd. I couldn't tell which song it would be considering they'd already pulled out the big ones: 'The Great Escape' and 'Thunder' along with a few 'crowd favourites'. Part of me was hoping they'd play 'Heels over Head' and once the ever-familiar beginning line began I couldn't control myself I had to jump around; nothing was going to stop me. Ross looked at me as if I was crazy, but I didn't care. This was my favourite and I had to show it!

Around two minutes into the song, Martin stopped singing and began to speak everyone was cheering so loud I couldn't quite understand what he was saying, not until he said 'his' name. From that moment I was immobilised, couldn't move, and scream, I could barely even see (Fan Girl moment). As soon as he shouted Alex's name, he was there- running on stage with his schoolboy smile set in place. He grabbed a spare microphone from the floor and at that moment the tears came, alcohol is overwhelming. Who am I kidding? My only reaction was to 'happy cry'. I wiped the tears as soon as they formed and tried to pull myself together, in the five seconds he'd been on stage he had already stole the stage away from Boys Like Girls, there was no doubt about that. He moved swiftly to Martin and simply shouted:

"Let's do this!"

The crowd went wilder than at any other point in their set. Everyone loved Alex, that was clear, how did he scrape by unnoticed by me, I was usually so up to date, well not this time! He lifted the microphone to his perfect mouth and began the chorus without Martin.

'_Now I'm heels overhead, I'm hanging upside down. Thinking how you left me for dead California bound, and when you take the curse I hope you think of me and how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be.'_

He took the first chorus single-handedly before Martin joined him for the final. The applause was phenomenal, bigger than anything I'd seen before and I'd seen a lot! His voice overpowered Martin's without a shadow of a doubt. I know people say no one's perfect but if they were He would be the explanation!

As people flooded out from the stage area, I noticed Tom. He waved me over. What the hell- tonight has worked out pretty well and it's been a while since I could call Tom a friend. I was enjoying his company…

More than I should really.

He held his leather jacket out for me to take, perfect gentleman. It had his familiar smell, his warmth mixed with the smell of his cologne, which didn't overpower my senses like normal. He was memorable, even if that memory was one I never wanted to re-visit. His smile reminded me of home, his eyes piercing blue like ice, reflected by the moon looked quite startling against his shadowed face. There was something about him, which frightened me, even standing amongst a large group of people. I knew not to be but my warning signals flew up.

The once familiar leather jacket cured my coldness, so I would be ready for the next band. Tom was once again bought me drinks, although now I've lost track. Good job he'll take care of me and drive me home safely. He was responsible when he wanted to be. The night, after BLG played went like a blur, one drink after another- one song over before they really began.

By the time I checked my clock it was 00:14, I can't even remember Paramore or Fall Out Boy playing. Tomorrow I'll pay the price. Although I was wasted I was still aware of everything go on around me, Tom watching the band on stage nodding along to the beat. The strobe lights beamed from stage into the now well-lit crowd. He had his arm around me firmly, good job too- I may fall over without it! I knew I'd had too much so when he offered me another drink I asked for water. If over the past year of drinking I've remembered anything it's to drink plenty of water afterwards to re-hydrate yourself. He looked at me strangely at that point, I couldn't tell because it was dark and I wasn't exactly sane right now but he looked angry when I said no to a drink. The look was over within half a second now in its place was a huge smile. Maybe I was just seeing things. We knew it'd be gridlock in about 20 minutes when the tour ended- especially being the last show so we made our way to the entrance and turned right for the car park. Tom was being responsible after a second beer he stopped drinking, usually I was the responsible one, looking after him but tonight he stepped up and was finally becoming an adult. Ever since I met Alex, I don't know why for the two-minute chat we had, I changed. I became irresponsible, and strangely- it felt good!

4. Realisation-

I was about to open the door, when Tom stopped me. I turned around to see what he wanted when he wrapped his arms around me, his eyes cold but his smile from earlier was set in place once again. It took me a while to register what was going on; as soon as his lips pressed against mine I knew what he was doing. Although I pushed him away he wasn't shifting, his lips moving to my neck- I shoved him harder, this angered him but he didn't stop. I just wanted him to leave me alone but he wouldn't move, he was fixed to the spot- my spot! He was pushing me hard against his car now. It hurt not that he cares; I thought he'd changed but as I should have known people don't change. He was slowly smothering me with his kisses. I panicked as he opened the passenger side door of his car, I knew where this was going and I wouldn't let it happen- I wasn't getting in the car until he stopped. I used the only advantage I could, he maybe shoving me into his 'precious' car, but he wasn't picking me up so my legs were pressed firmly against the floor and capable of movement. I used the only move my mum had taught me about these situations. Something later I would regret. As he took off my (his) jacket and chucked it into the car it was my only opportunity. I tangled my leg from around his and firmly jolted my knee into his area! That stopped him, and flung him off me and to the ground. He finally got the picture and when he could stand he simply travelled slowly to the driver's seat and closed the door, I was now ready to go home with him knowing he wouldn't try anything again, Although I was doubtful staying at his tonight. My parents wouldn't let me back this late but allowed me to stay at his. Once again they chose his option instead of mine. As I opened the door I was shoved back by it, like on a very windy day and the door simply flies out of control, even though I knew it was Tom and not the wind. The swift action sent me to the floor, the very same spot he had landed in only seconds before! He closed the door and sped off, leaving me alone in the cold.

After 15 minutes of just sitting in the spot of landing I stood. I had a pretty big mark on my shoulder from hitting the ground hard and another on my stomach from where the door hit me, they would most definitely turn into bruises by the morning!

As I checked my purse I didn't have enough for a taxi all the way home and I didn't take a key knowing I wouldn't be returning home tonight.

I was stranded at a venue.

The walk home would take a good hour and a half normally and although the 'accident' had shook me up and the bitter cold air had cleared my head; the alcohol still remained running through me system. It was the only factor stopping me from breaking down into tears, a few drops of water leaked out from my eyes as the realisation fully set in:

1. I'd been left alone at 1am, with no way of getting home besides walking.

2. Tom wasn't coming back.

Even my hand hurt from shoving at his collarbone. Standing caused plenty of pain to my stomach, which meant walking was almost unbearable. By now everyone was in a queue of cars in the warm waiting to leave. I on the other hand, was awaiting a two-hour walk home! I felt like a baby ready to take their first steps. Slowly I put one foot ahead of the other and set off out of the arena.

The image in my head was the sight of Tom driving away, each time I replayed the memory that I wish would fade in my head I felt even more shook up, the longer the image was played the more the tears began to fall down my face. By now my eyeliner was almost certainly halfway down my face, once the tears started-they couldn't stop. The further I walked the faster they fell until I couldn't cry anymore. That's when the coldness fully set in- I started to shiver- walking home, cold, tired, upset, angry, and scared. I don't know which felt the worst. The only thing getting me through this was Alex's face; I don't know why I just kept imagining him joining Martin on stage although the image didn't quite fit over the car. There were gaps, which in a way made me feel worse. Yes I met Alex but would I ever again- doubtful!

It's 1:31am and I still have around an hour and a half more of this treacherous walk!

Cars zoomed past, some beeping, some shouting, others not saying anything whatsoever which in some ways felt worse. 1:46am and still walking. This would shake me up for a while; I'm not going to another gig in a while. No one will even believe this; Tom will reach home first and tell the story his way. I wonder what he'll tell everyone.

2:01am and only halfway home, feet hurt but nothing meets the pain of my stomach! Traffic is not a problem now, the roads are quiet and very few cars are driving around the deserted streets.

2:15am, nothing more to say.

My heart practically stopped beating as someone shouted something out of a nearby approaching van. I could only make out: "Fuck Yeah!" No one had shouted in a while and since the roads had quietened silence filled my ears. As the van approached there was another noise out the open window: "Hello There!" returned by a familiar voice:

"Jack move away from the window and stop scaring pedestrians, its 2:20 in the fucking morning, you need to learn to chill". So it's 2:20am now! Suddenly I didn't care as I only just registered the van slowly stopping ahead of me held Alex and his band by the looks of the sticker which read 'All Time Low' down the side of the van.

"Mom, Oh no wait it's just you Alex! I should have guessed!" Jack returned with a childish laugh. Alex didn't laugh though he just asked the driver of their van to stop ahead, that's when he popped his head out of the window, moving jack out of sight. Maybe I was right, maybe Jack (The guitarist) was challenged, and either that or he was fucked.

As I approached the stationary van I smiled at Alex, I must look like the bride of Frankenstein or something, make-up down my face, no shoes (I chucked them off 20 minutes into this journey) and hair frizzy from the wind. He returned the smile but his eyes dropped to my shoulder, the red mark had turned into a ripe purple bruise. He looked at me then and opened the door.

"I'm fine, I'm almost home. Don't worry about me". I added with a smile, he wasn't buying it.

"Get in we'll give you a lift home." Warm did sound appealing and he was offering!

"Are you sure, it won't take long now" Just get in Holly. Before he closes the door and drives off! As I stepped on there was around 10 people in the van. I remembered every face, either members of the band or their crew.

"Holly, right?" He remembered. Reply Holly!

"Yeah, Sorry about this, it's seriously not far". 5 minute drive.

"Before we go anywhere, I want to know who did this to you!" He was looking at the bruise. Would he buy the: 'I fell' story. Just at that point Jack sat down. Jack? So, on the phone he was talking to him and not his girlfriend. A smile formed on my lips but disappeared when I remembered Alex's question. Before I could answer Jack butted in "Fuck me, what happened to you?"

That's when the tears once again began to fall as I remembered the whole scene no one had saw, and the fact that the only key I had in my bag was one to Tom's, a key I never gave back when we broke up!

"Jack, shit, look what you've done we talked about this, let me do the talking to begin with so people don't think you're mentally retarded!" He was mocking Jack. He smiled his perfect smile!

"Shit, I'm that mentally fucked I forgot!" Jack replied with a smile. Both sets of warm brown eyes turned to me.

"I don't want to talk about it" I don't think I could tell anyone let alone two members of 'All Time Low' and two of the hottest guys ever!

"Well you're coming to our hotel until we get an answer!" Jack replied smiling a huge grin, which spread right across his face. He was trying to be comforting. Trying is the key word right?

"Yeah, we got to get you cleaned up; you can't go walking in looking like that in front of your family!" I couldn't go back home.

"I'm not going home; I was going to my friends, Tom." Tell them straight.

"Did he do this to you?" Alex sounded concerned, but I wasn't answering that. By me not answering he had his answer.

"Matt, take us to the hotel, and Holly's coming with us!" I don't think anyone's been so nice to me before. The van sped up and the coldness from the open window hit me and I once again began to shiver.

"Here." He handed me his jacket, warm and filled with his scent, gorgeous! Even at a time like this, I can't help but smile. Maybe I'm as fucked up as Jack!

"Thanks, but you really don't have to do all this, I'll be ok." Convincing him probably won't work.

"Holly, what happened to you? You need to tell us." Ok, he's right, right? Here I go.

"Well I came with my ex, my parents love him, and only would let me go if I went with him, we weren't on bad terms and he said it would be cool. When we got there we weren't going to be together just lift there and lift back to his, before I watched you- we were just chilling and practically the whole night he was buying me alcohol. I just thought he was being nice, I didn't think anything else of it. We went to leave about 15 minutes early and when we got back to the car everything changed. He tried to you know, and I got him off, luckily, but as he chilled and got into the car I opened the door ready to get in and he pushed the door into me sending me to the floor. He just drove away, leaving me alone at the car park". That was it- I wasn't going into detail.

"So you walked all the way to where we picked you up?" Both looked shocked.

"Yeah, I had to get back somehow and I didn't have enough for double time for a taxi." What else was I supposed to do?

"Your feet must be killing; good job Jack shouts stupid things out of windows. Else you may have had to go back to _Tom's_ house". When he said Tom he most definitely sounded angry. Jack just sat there smiling at the fact his schoolboy actions had actually done something right; he was easily pleased. "How rude of me and Jack hogging the new member of our car journey, I'll introduce you, since you'll be hanging with us for a while" he winked, just like he had on stage, his huge grin set in place. He was gorgeous. I simply nodded- I couldn't speak after that.

"This is Rian Dawson- drummer of All Time Low; This is Zack Merrick- bassist. Everyone else is part of the crew. Matt who's driving is our tour manager; he tries to keep us in line. (He winked again!) In the passenger sit is Vinny Vegas, our merch guy. Then there's Alex Grieco- drum tech, Danny Kurily- Guitar tech, Evan Kirkendall- Sound guy, this (pointing to the last guy to be seen) is Jeff- our light guy and of course you've met Jack- he doesn't need an introduction he's just Jack who tries to play Guitar." He laughed and Jack didn't have a clue what Alex was saying so he just laughed along smiling and nodding, already I know- that's so Jack!

5. Reality-

Once we arrived at the hotel, we went up to their rooms; I was sleeping in with Jack and Alex. (Perfect!) They left me to it in the bathroom, I thought even if it's three in the morning I still need a shower! I scrubbed all my make-up off my face and started on my feet, after they looked relatively normal I washed my hair. I love complimentary shampoo! The only thing I couldn't get rid of was the marks on my ribs and shoulder, they were bad, I couldn't even touch the one on my waist, it's blackening bruise felt as bad as it looked. Once I was finished in the shower I turned off the steaming water and grabbed a towel, I cleaned up the damage I had done to the once spotlessly clean bathroom and stepped outside, forgetting for a second this wasn't my en-suite bathroom and as I stepped out I completely forgot who I was sharing this room with!

"I'm sorry I completely forgot, I thought I was at home." Shit, why did I have to walk back outside! Just sitting there were Alex and Jack, staring at my shoulder. I used the towel from my head and shoved it over my shoulders; smiling broadly so it spread across my face- it was un-convincing.

"That looks bad; do you have any other clothes? Alex saw my denim shorts and tee, not really sleeping clothes, if I didn't have a jacket he probably realised I didn't have spare clothes.

"I left them at Tom's before we left." As soon as I opened my mouth he chucked me a blue -'Love is the Moment' tee, no doubt from Glamour Kills, which smelled just like the jacket had.

"Will this do for tonight?" It's like he was a saint, I couldn't imagine anyone being this nice, let alone a 'rock star'.

"Thank you so much for everything, you didn't have to do any of this." I couldn't help but smile at him!

"It was my pleasure, (Jack Coughed, he wanted a bit of recognition obviously!) It was _our _pleasure". He laughed and Jack looked satisfied with himself. It wasn't until then I realised I was still standing there in a towel, for a moment I was disorientated and suddenly made me way to the toilet.

As I looked in the mirror my top (Alex's Top!) was very big on me yet I loved it! As I made my may out of the door I bashed into it, clumsy me! I hit my side exactly where my bruise sat. The pain was excruciating, surely I couldn't have just bruised them, even breathing hurt! The pain throbbing at my side sent me running for a bed I had to sit down, as I pressed my hand against where it hurt the most, it didn't feel good. I was alone in the room, I don't know where Alex and Jack were but for the first time in a couple of hours I was alone and it didn't feel good!

I decided to turn on the TV, see what crap was on at 4 in the morning. The TV filled the empty silence, which I hated so much.

When Alex and Jack returned they brought food with them, it wasn't until then I realised I was starving! They didn't just bring food; they brought GOOD food!

"Where did you get this from?" I picked up a chocolate bar from the pile and tucked in.

"Privileges of being with the band." Jack replied, he was so easy to smile at, if his amazing looks weren't enough his personality definitely made you smile; even with circumstances I was in I couldn't help but smile.

"Technically, I'm not with the band I'm with you two!" I could get used to this! "Me and Alex make the band, without me- where would we be right now?"

"Famous!" Alex exclaimed.

This was going to get personal I can just tell.

Jack shrugged: "Probably, but where's the fun in that without me?"

"True". They were like a married couple-I love it.

"Maybe you should shut up, and let Holly get some sleep" I could tell even though they were joking Alex was tired, and slightly pissed off, compared to Jack who was just pissed. As soon as he'd mentioned the word sleep, that was the only thing I'd needed.

"Good plan, it is like 5, early night for me it is." Early? What's jack on about, it's almost light outside.

"Holly, you take my bed, I'll share with Jack, and this is the biggest favour you've had all night- Jack fidgets, a lot!" He laughed, behind him Jack was pretending to punch him.

"Jack if you don't stop, I'll actually hit you!" Jack frowned but stopped, how did he know, I guess after I while, you begin to understand Jack, slightly anyway!

"Night!" Jack practically beamed as he shouted. There was no way he was falling asleep.

"Night" Alex and I replied, not half as happy as Jack did, but there was no contest when Jack was around.

As I moved slowly under the covers I forgot the pain stabbing at my side, I frowned, luckily the new darkness meant Alex couldn't see my face, he knew about the bruise on my shoulder, but I feared that the bruise at my side was possibly not just a bruise, as I hoped, not that he would possibly care, still it was nice to dream. I could faintly make out Alex's blinking eyes across from me, so I knew the snoring wasn't coming from him:

Jack.

My eyelids felt really heavy now, and even Jack's snoring was almost an image of the past. When I finally opened my eyes, I wasn't in a snugly hotel room, with the man of my dreams.

Although I was alone, I felt protected by the sun and the cloud that surrounded it. I was safe while the sun was up. I could sit and watch the ever-moving clouds float by. It wasn't until the sun began to retreat from the sky, that I felt scared, scared that something was out there just waiting to get me. Without the sun there was no light, and left in its place was a bright moon, disguised by the faint dark-coloured clouds, it seemed mocking behind the dull clouds. My only reaction by the sudden moonlight or lack of- was to run. As I began, I realised I wasn't moving- the field was stood in the same place as before. I was trapped and afraid was what might be lurking in the dark. As running was no use, I stopped. Although as soon as I had stopped, I wished I hadn't. A silhouette appeared in front of me, although I couldn't see the face I knew who it was…

Tom.

As he stepped into the little light there was, his face once smiling, was exchanged into a grimace, and filled with anger. I stepped back but I hit an object, shiny and solid, as I turned I saw the ever-familiar black Jag. I was re-living last night's event in my dreams… Make that a nightmare! As he went in for the kiss, I closed my eyes, I knew how this was going to go, but when I opened my eyes I awoke up right, sunlight shining through the tiny gap in the curtains. I was back to reality.

Sunlight… I was safe in the sunlight.

"Morning, or afternoon should I say?" Alex was changed for a new day, Jack still lay asleep, and he wasn't waking up in a while.

"Hey, (I must look a mess!) What time is it?" I felt like I was staring again, although can you blame me?

"It's 3" I slept for 10 hours. I better check my phone. As I sat up all the blood rushed to my head.

"Are you okay?" He always sounds so concerned, his eyes practically change colour.

"Yeah, head rush, I get them all the time it's nothing". It really is nothing.

"Well you should get it checked out. Those things aren't good." He really is concerned. Yay? As I moved, I hit my side on the bedside table; I swear I'm being clumsier than usual, too much staring and not looking where I'm going. It wasn't till a couple of seconds later that the pain kicked in. As my expression changed and my hand fell to my side, Alex walked over and gripped my arm and sat next to me on the bed, now wouldn't be the best time to not be able to say anything, but we hadn't been this close before, his face just inches from mine- his cologne not just on clothes but in the flesh and his eyes filled with concern so close.

"Holly, are you okay? What happened?" He was staring at my side as he was asking me.

"I'm fine, I have a bruise like on my shoulder that's all." I smiled my most convincing smile, yet after a day he can still see right through me, it wasn't convincing enough!

"I think by your reaction with both know it's worse than a bruise!" He sounded angry. It'll didn't help.

"Well it could be broken? I'm not sure; I've never broken anything before." His face definitely looked angry now.

"Why didn't you say before? We should take you to the hospital" That's why I didn't tell him.

"Taking me to the hospital would be getting my parents involved, and I can't face them with this!" They will think I've stayed at Tom's they never have to know!

"Well Jack may look like a retard but he can punch and I've had a few of those to the rib, you're going to have to show me." First date and he's already got me half naked, I shouldn't make jokes at a time like this. Luckily I was still under the covers and just had to slightly move my top. As I did he Gasped, the colour of my side wasn't a pretty sight.

"This may hurt; well it will who are we kidding". At least he was honest. As he poked the area he was practically studying my side, but he didn't look as angry.

"It doesn't feel broken; I still think you should go to the emergency room." Not happening.

"Not a chance!" I smiled, He eyes went from my waist and found my eyes, he returned my smile, and with the very same smile he gave me the first time we'd met. Each time we met; it was spontaneous, which in a way makes me like him more, I'm not ready to come back down to reality.

"Thank you, for everything. It's strange how we keep meeting like this?" he laughed, at me.

"It's my pleasure, now Jack's asleep, I can take credit, and I don't know why we keep meeting, fate possibly?" He winked, why does he do that? Lucky I was sitting down else I would probably be on the floor by now, all this smiling and winking!

"If it is fate, I'll probably see you again, so I don't have to make a big goodbye later, just in case…" He moved closer, being careful of my side, the last time this happened it was forced and it was Tom; somehow what Tom did didn't seem so bad thinking of the outcome. I moved closer until his eyes were literally millimetres away, a smile spread across my face. So close, I couldn't believe this was happening, I guess it really was fate. Two years between us isn't a gap at all, if you think about it, as his lips pressed against mine a sound escaped from the corner of the room…

"What did I miss?" Jack, I'd forgotten he was even in the room; he looked from me to Alex and back again. A smile stretched across his face. By this point I was against the wall and Alex was on the other side of the bed. I felt like a schoolchild who's just been caught red handed cheating on a test that would be in some weird world where Jack was a teacher. Once he'd looked back and forward a couple of times, he looked at my side.

"Shit, Holly is that okay?" he sounded concerned but the smile from minutes before was still in place. I pulled Alex's top down over my waist and moved for the toilet, I grabbed my clothes and half ran into the empty bathroom, he wasn't getting an answer, I left my bag in the bathroom so I was ready to shower and possibly drown myself. As I closed the door a heard a pillow thrown across the room and a squeal escape no doubt from Jack. This may be awkward. I don't care I almost just kissed Alex from All Time Low, interesting turn of events.

As I stepped into the bathroom, it was mess- water everywhere. No doubt Alex had a shower this morning and didn't clean up. Guys! I jumped in the shower, I'll have a quick one; don't want to take too long. Once I was finished I quickly dressed and put on minimal make-up, I used their toothpaste and a toothbrush Alex probably had them send it up, considering this is the best hotel in town. I changed back into the clothes I wore yesterday, and quickly dried my hair. When I looked just about acceptable I stepped out the bathroom and quickly sat on the bed. Alex was gone, so I was left to tend to Jack. It's practically a full-time job! As I sat down he practically jumped on me, put his arm round me and simply smiled.

"Yes Jack?" He was going to start.

"So, you and Alex, since when?" He acts like a schoolgirl, it's great!

"Since never, thanks to someone". I smiled and nudged him.

"Yeah, that kind of my fault wasn't it" Spot on!

"Just a little". I heard the door close and Alex came in fully handed with doughnuts, bagels all sorts of breakfast.

"Wow, breakfast at 4, something I've never had before." I smiled. Alex smiles a lot. The amount I've seen him smile in the past day alone is more than an average person- it's contagious!

"We do it daily, party all night, sleep all day, and eat all evening, think of it as Bruncher!" Jack is very strange, for 19 anyway.

"I may just do that, you know if you guys ever come back into town, find me, we can hang out again." I don't want to leave this hotel room.

"We have a couple of weeks holiday, and we only live in Baltimore so I'm sure we can arrange something." How did I get so lucky last night, stupid question really but that way it began. Baltimore was only 30 minutes away, easy really.

"Yeah, sounds good, here's my number!" He passed me his phone and I saved my number in his address book, with people like- Martin Johnson and Gabe Sapporta- that was insane.

"Well I guess we better get you home." I swear I saw a glimmer of sadness in his eye, who am I kidding he probably doesn't care.

"Yeah, my parents might be confused to the fact why I'm not home." No doubt they'll be out.

I got together all my stuff and made my way for the door forgetting I still had Alex's top.

"Alex, here's your top. Thank you for letting me borrow it!" He looked at the top and shook him head.

"Keep it; I have too many Glamour Kills tees anyway". I put it in my bag and opened the door.

As we reached the van I went to sit in the back so jack could be up front, obviously Alex would drive but Jack took the backseat and Alex grabbed my hand and dragged me to the passenger seat (not that I was complaining). The drive home was silent and quick. Mum and Dad's cars were gone and the house looked empty, so I was home alone after spending the past day with All Time Low, quiet would come easily. As I stepped out the van Alex and Jack did too. Our little group split up already! I did a thing only a fan would do:

"I know this sounds stupid, but could I have a picture?" Yeah it sounded very stupid!

"Do you even have to ask?" Jack, I'll miss that guy. We took a couple and then I was ready to say goodbye, Alex grabbed my phone from my hand- "If Tom, contacts you in anyway, ring my number." I have his number! Jack took my phone, and typed in his number.

"If you ever want to talk someone who doesn't understand, call me!" I definitely miss him. He hugged me and waved and walked back over to the van and jumped in the front seat.

"Well I guess this is goodbye! Thank you for everything, I don't know what'd do without you being there, I'd be a wreck probably. Just thank you".

"My pleasure, remember?" He went in for a hug and I thought this could be the last time I ever see him! As we hugged he whispered in my ear:

"Don't worry this is isn't goodbye, Jack won't leave you alone now and as his carer I'm part of the package! Although the circumstances, I had a good night, I'm glad we saved you!" He kissed my cheek and walked back to the van but before he got in he turned around and simply said-

"What's Tom's last name?" What's he want that for?

"Matthews, Why?" What's he going to do? It made me smile.

"He may get a call, you're going to have to get your stuff back, and you're not going round to get it! We may pay him a visit- that's all. We'll see you sooner than you think". He winked for the final time and stepped into the van. I watched them drive away, waving before I grabbed the key from under the plant pot and let myself in.

Home sweet home, back to reality.

6. Like It Never Happened-

As I ran up to my room to change into my pyjamas I checked the clock, it was 7, where did all the time go. Although I only woke up 4 hours ago I was already tired. I wasn't going to give myself the satisfaction of sleeping so I put my phone on charge and turned on my laptop. I waited forever for it load and plugged in my camera. I uploaded the photos from earlier and some photos from before. I changed my profile picture on Facebook to one of me in the middle and Alex and Jack on either side. Extra smiley. Already Msn was buzzing with conversations; I picked out Lauren's from the other two and said hey. The conversation was the usual and I forgot I didn't know Alex's last name. I Google'd All Time Low, and found his name in bold:

Members:

Alex Gaskarth

Jack Barakat

Rian Dawson

Zack Merrick

I jumped into bed and turned on the TV flicking through the channels for something to watch. I told Lauren to come over; having a best friend live over the road is convenient. I was going to wait for her to come until I told her everything, unlike Alex and Jack- Lauren gets all the details, even if she doesn't want them, I have to tell someone.

As the Doorbell rang I jumped forgetting about my side for a minute, and half ran downstairs, I paid for it when I stopped. I opened the door and stood in Lauren's place was Tom!

"What are you doing here?" Him just standing there, now I know what he's capable of and that scared me.

"I'm here to apologize and give you your stuff back." Apologize? After last night, he must be stupid."

"Here, and I really am sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, I really am!" He was going to grovel.

"You left me in the cold, to walk home, look what you did to my shoulder" he couldn't look. "The one on my waist is worse".

"I know, I came to apologize, I know it's no use so I'm just going to go and stay out of your way, you can tell everyone I won't even deny it, Holly I'm sorry". He grovelled enough.

"Ok, I don't forgive you but I know you're sorry, the only person I'm going to tell is Lauren. I don't want anyone else to know, it makes me feel weak." Make him feel bad.

"I know, here, all your stuff is in there just pretend it's like it ever happened, Bye".

As he walked over to his car and got in and sped away another car drove past an unfamiliar car, sped straight past my open door, behind it was Lauren. Good timing. I waved, left the door open and walked upstairs, ready to tell her everything as she walked in she jumped on my bed and asked me what happened, although at that moment my phone bleeped. Maybe Tom forgot something? As I opened my phone, it read.

One text message: Alex Gaskarth

Read now?

Yes? No?

He won't bother you again, that's for sure. Jack and I are closer than you think; if you need anything just text and we'll be there, unless Jack is asleep then you're stuck with me. ;) x

Even in a text his wink made me smile.

"Holly? Come on tell me the gossip, who were the guys in your picture? What's that on your shoulder? Who did that?" Chill out! As I told her the whole story her face remained in a constant O shape. Her face will hurt later. As I reached the end of the story she was smiling just like I was.

"So you hung out with rock stars?" She sounded jealous.

"I wouldn't call Jack Barakat a rock star more like a permanent stand in. Maybe one day I'll introduce you!" She smiled bright- she loved that idea.

By the time we finished chatting it was gone 12. Lauren stumbled home sleepily and as I turned off my laptop and the TV and crawled into bed the only thought in my head was Alex, what a 24 hours it had been!

I woke in a daze, not knowing the time or date. Checked my phone, Friday 17th of August- 10:48. Less than a month till I Start High School, scary!

I waited 12 minutes till it was 11 and made my way to my bathroom and quickly jumped in the shower. I looked at my bruise, it was beginning to yellow- is that a good sign of healing?

When I finally got out the shower it was 12:30 and I remembered I was meeting Lauren and the girls at 2, I'd have time to get ready. By the time I'd changed and dried and straightened my hair it was 1. No makeup today only on special occasions. I stepped out my bathroom, almost slipping over- I forgot to open the window again, Lauren was sitting on my bed on my laptop, she has a key, possibly one of the worst mistakes ever (Nah, she's allowed one).

"Hey Hol, Almost ready we're walking into town and meeting Sophie and Hannah at 2. You've got some money to spend right? (She saw my face when she said their two names together- I can't stand Hannah!) Holly chill if we get too angry (going to happen!) we can walk away and leave them to their annoying selves". She better do as she's promised!

"Ok if you make sure that happens, I'll give you the look and we run away- Promise?" I want it in writing!

"Promise, now move your ass and let's get going!" Yeah will only had 50 minutes to walk in, it took that long on a good day, and my feet still hurt from walking miles the other night!

The walk into town was a pretty sight; very green and leafy even if my feet hurt ten minutes in- it is a pretty scene. It's a pretty easy walk- flat and straight.

"Lauren- we don't have to walk back right? Because my feet hurt already and when we get in can we eat, I haven't eaten yet!" Food sounded great!

"Yes Holly, we can eat- all you think about is your stomach!" She smiled saying it, it's not my fault I get hungry, and my stomach loves food. I want one of those chocolate bars Alex and Jack brought the other night, damn it- I can't remember the name!

"Are you thinking about food?" Yes!

"No?" As I said it we stepped into the middle of town I spotted them, Hannah- with her fucked hair and Sophie the Brain- I don't mind Sophie when she's by herself, when she's with Hannah, it's a nightmare. Lauren gets on with them well so I tolerate them, for now anyway, see how today goes.

"Hey, where do you guys want to go? Holly needs food so the food court?" She said it so casually, that smile didn't look fake, it probably wasn't yet, wait till later it will be!

"Sounds goods, Hey Hol." Sophie's doing the talking I love it when she's the mouthpiece of their joint body, so much easier to talk!

"Hey Soph, Hannah." She smiled, so not talkative today; I knew I'd make Lauren stay in the food court with me all day, I'm not up for shopping, but what was I going to get to eat? As we sat down, I think I decided I wanted a subway; I wasn't to hungry so I'm not going for a foot long, a 6-inch will do. Soph and Hannah went up first with Lauren and I saved the seats. Today was torture already and we'd only been in town for 20 minutes, but hey- I hate shopping. I should wear a sign.

Tonight I'm making a sign!

Once we finished food, we moved on to the shops, the usual- Ron Jons, Pac Sun and Zummies- reminded me of Alex's top, I miss that guy already! Just as I thought of him my phone bleeped, could it be fate already?

One text message: Jack Barakat

Read now?

Yes? No?

No, it was just Jack. I wonder what he wants, I clicked yes, although it wasn't Alex, it was the closest I was going to get at the moment.

I see you. : P x

It's beginning, package deal- remember Holly. I clicked reply and simply wrote:

You're missing me already, so you've come to stalk me. Where are you? Stalkers scare me : P x

By this time my smile was attracting Lauren's attention, why does she watch me facial expressions so carefully, I walked to another rack of clothes and she began as usual…

"Alex?" I wish.

"No, Jack." Her face lit up, I forgot I suggested I could get her to meet him, I'm sure he'll be fine with it. Jack although slightly challenged is a nice guy!

My phone bleeped again, Lauren looked like she'd rip it out of my hand. One again my screen showed:

One text message: Jack Barakat

Read now?

Yes? No?

I'm across square if you find me come say hey. X

Lauren looked like she was going to burst. We walked over to Soph and Hannah and I blurted out that we'd come to find them after we'd been to the ladies room, they must think we spend a lot of time in there! As we walked out the door there he was waving at us not a little wave, I mean standing on a bench with both arms waving, Jack doesn't do little greetings, and I've learnt that already. As we walked over I couldn't help laughing, he's easy to laugh at whilst he's doing random things- I swear he does it purely for the reaction. As we reached him he grabbed me and pulled me into a bear hug. Pain, pain, PAIN!

"Jack, side remember! You'll make it worse, and I can hardly breathe! Release Jack!" He finally let me go.

"Hi Jack, thanks for almost breaking my ribs!" I smiled and his returning smile was brilliant and dazzling.

"Sorry, I forgot about your side." He did the puppy dog eyes; I'm a sucker for those, and his eyes warm and chocolate coloured made me smile even more!

"It's ok, this is my friend Lauren, and Lauren this is Jack Barakat." I nudged her to say something, I've been star struck over the past two days I think I'm used to it! She looked at me I nodded…

"Hi." At least it was something!

"Hey, have you ever met a rock star before?" he winked. Winking is bad, it causes lots of staring and less talking! I answered for her.

"No and I haven't seen any around, we may get lucky and find one later!" He laughed sarcastically then stuck his tongue out, is he really an adult?

"Where's the rest of the band? They let you lose by yourself?" We have a love/hate relationship- it's great. Lauren was stood staring and me and him, back and forth- she'll get used to it.

"I'm on a coffee run, we're at a meeting and we got a break so they sent me to get the coffee, so here I am." No coffee anywhere to be seen, and I wonder how long he'd been on this so-called coffee run.

"How long is your break?" he looked at his watch and looked at me scared.

"30 minutes and I've used 45, coffee shop anywhere around this place?" He needs constant care, Alex told me that. We led him to a Starbucks where he got out a pad with a load of writing on it, he was doing a PA's job, even though he was part of the band. Once he got the four coffees he looked confused to where he was.

"Where's the meeting?" I couldn't be a carer I'd get angry.

"Only next door I just don't know how to get out." We'll have to show him, I'd rather be with him than the girls and Lauren looked pleased enough to walk with him.

As we walked out the mall, Lauren's phone sounded- she had a text: Hannah- that girl needs to get a life. As she showed me the text I really couldn't be bothered to acknowledge their stares as we travel past them. Lauren simply replied to their text:

Something came up; we'll be back soon.

As they faded into the distance we approached the doors, it had turned into a nice day. Earlier it was pretty bleak. Jack stopped and turned right, to the next building-holding four coffees wasn't going to end well. So we carried one each and opened the doors, yet he still managed to bash into a door on the way up. I opened my cell and navigated so I could write a new message:

Are you missing a guitarist? I don't know if you want him back him, but strangely enough I found him. He claims to be with you. :) X

Once I'd typed the text I made my way through my address book until I found Alex's name and number, once I had I clicked send.

7. Unfortunate Events-

Once we'd made our way back to the Shopping Mall and said goodbye to Jack, we met Hannah and Sophie again. They seemed confused to why we were walking away with- to them seemed like some 'random guy' but I said he was a friend I'd met at the concert and he needed help. It was around 4 and I hadn't seen my parents in a couple of days. I figured they'd be at an event tonight; they usually are either at 'the office' or at a so-called event. I decided my feet have had enough pain for one day and told the others I was tired and started to walk out the mall. They decided to stay and do some more shopping, I didn't mind I'd prefer to walk alone and I had to get out of there, I couldn't stay till it got dark so I made my way home. The walk was quiet; cars seemed to be elsewhere today.

Once I walked in the door it was chaos, mum and dad shouting, looking for something they've lost: mum's shoe or dad's tie- it's all the same. As I started to walk up the stairs mum appeared at the top.

"Hey Hol, Tom came by for you, he said he'll text you later, I guess you forgot something the other night"- she has no idea about anything. She walked away without asking any questions, asking me how it went or anything. I was quite tired and it was 5ish so I climbed into bed, I'll just have a little nap.

My eyes opened but I couldn't register my surroundings, it was dark and after blinking a few dozen times I moved towards my lamp. I flicked the switch and the room lit up. My clock read 21:09 as I checked my phone I had a few messages from Tom.

The jest of the messages were that he forgot to give me something back, he wanted to come over to return it, cryptic I know- but that's Tom for you. I quickly text back saying he could come round. I looked in the mirror- I looked a state but I didn't care Tom has held my hair back whilst I've been sick before. He used to be quite the Gentleman. I brushed my hair and teeth, and quickly adjusted my top and headed downstairs to see what ready meal was left for me along with a note from my so-called parents telling me when they'd be back which in tonight's case- was tomorrow.

I walked into the front room and turned on the TV, this would be awkward enough without the silence, so now there wouldn't be any. As I flicked the channels (where there was nothing on) the doorbell rang, I opened the door and standing there was Tom, he looked angry- he could just be hungry, he can do that sometimes. I invited him in and asked if he wanted anything but he didn't, I guess he's just angry then. I sat down and began to flick through the music channels until I found something I liked, which rarely happens but it landed on All-American Rejects so I was happy.

"What was it that you forgot?" He still repulsed me but like a brother, not like an enemy. I could forgive and forget if he was sorry, and my side wasn't hurting very much today- it was healing nicely. He came and sat next to me, my only reaction to him was to flinch. That wouldn't go down well. He watched as I flinched and simply laughed, I was wrong before he still scares me, especially when I'm alone. I never realised before how he has a very sinister laugh. Maybe he didn't before and it's just now that he does, or I'm just being silly, he said I had nothing to worry about, I swear he did when he came to my house before…

I hope.

He moved closer, I couldn't help it but I flinched again, like that night I had a funny feeling about what was going to happen next.

"Still scared of me?" Was that rhetorical? I'm thinking no.

"No, you said you were sorry, and I believe you." I smiled, I was always bad under pressure, my smile cracked, and he was watching my every move.

By now he was pushing me against the side of my sofa, like he had the car, my side was healing. But it definitely wasn't healed.

"What are you doing? Tom that hurts!" my voice was rushed and I was practically gasping for breath as he pushed me further into the seat…

Once again I was trapped!

"You just think you can get away with what you did the other night?" Me? What did I do other than defend myself?

"I had to stop you, it was the only way!" I was practically shouting now but he wouldn't stop. As he reached for my face I stopped him but his elbow slipped smashing into my eye. That would leave a bruise. Somehow I still had power against him, I'll fight as much as I can. I won't let him win.

"You made me look like an idiot." He made me feel like one. It wasn't until then I smelt the alcohol on his breath. He always could have a temper when he drinks, so now I'm getting the beating.

"Tom, you don't want to do this." I don't know if I'll get through to him, it sometimes worked before; I used to think I was the only one who could before. These days I'm not sure. It makes me wonder if he would do this to me- who else would he do it to?

"You apologized, why are you doing this? I really don't understand, why apologize then change your mind. I was trapped in my own house. He can't cut and bleed me dry; I won't let him.

"Because I can, and I felt you humiliated by you." Yes and I felt amazing!

"I'm sure I felt worse, you almost broke my ribs and seriously scared the fuck out of me!" I'm going to start getting angry soon, either that or I might cry…

Already my eye was killing me, I'm not leaving the house- mind you I don't know what else he will do!

As my restraint was being drained of power his arm slipped again and hit my eye once more. Right now I was holding myself, although- that wouldn't last much longer. I was losing power whilst he was gaining it. I don't know what he's going to do; I can't even move enough to reach my phone or an object to hit him with. I lost grip of my arm and he crushed it into my shoulder and rib- in practically the same places as before.

His arm was moving into the direction of my face although by now I'd lost my control and at the moment I knew I'd lost whatever I was fighting for…

8. High Expectations-

Alex's Perspective-

Jack walked in with the coffees, we'd already began talking- we always knew not to wait for him when he got lost- even though we've been meeting in this same town in this same building across from the same mall for around 2-3 years now. By now they were probably cold but we're also used to Jack's cold coffee runs. At least it was only 20 minutes this time so they won't be stone cold. As he sat down our Manager Keith looked at him like he did every time Jack walked in late.

"Jack, nice of you to join us, walk down the street to find a coffee again?" We all laughed, Jack did it to himself sometimes and I swear other sometimes he does it on purpose but it's all part of the fun, we wouldn't be this band without him and his jokes and pranks.

"Actually, I ran into an old friend, and they showed there's a coffee shop in the mall, who knew?" Who does he know who lives round here other than Holly? Oh Holly?

"Anyone we know?" By we I mean me.

"Yeah, you know _her _Alex. Remember the afternoon in the hotel, when I woke up." He was smirking; I knew what he was doing. He was trying to embarrass me.

"Oh yeah, Holly- I forgot she lived here, that's random (or not?) Fancy seeing her here." I wonder how she is, when I turn on my phone after the meeting I may text her, she put up with Jack and showed him around I told her she wouldn't be able to get rid of her.

"How is she? Any better?" No doubt when I turn on my phone I'll have a text message from Lisa. I told her it was over, we both messed up too many times, and we broke up and got back together one too many times. I can't dodge her forever though- half her stuff is still at the house; maybe she can get it when Rian's in.

"She's good, looked fine, much better than the other night." Reminds me of the first time we met- when she clearly had no idea who I was, and the sight of her face once I stepped on stage and then it clicked, from the corner of my eye I could see her the whole time, watching and I kept my cool and didn't stare back. I was cut off-

"Guys, we have a meeting to finish- 'So Wrong, It's Right' is out in a couple of months. Even though it's your two week break we still have to organize everything now." Keith's right time to put my game-face on- the one I've been wearing the past two days.

It was around half nine once we finished the meeting and got food and were back at the house that we all shared. Since we got out of the meeting my brain flew to Holly again. It felt strange for so long I was with Lisa, however good it was going for us it never went well like a normal relationship. I'd always be gone: Touring, studio or anything really. I swore two months ago I wouldn't get myself into something like Lisa and me again soon, but Holly clouded up my mind- I couldn't think of anything else.

I had to text her. I narrowly missed her today. In a way I feel responsible for her- I saved her from danger.

I dragged my phone out of my jeans pocket and switched it on. I had two texts one from Lisa- the usual I miss you the other read:

One text message: Holly

Read now?

Yes? No?

I clicked yes and the message popped up:

Are you missing a guitarist? I don't know if you want him back him, but strangely enough I found him. He claims to be with you. :) X

It made me laugh; already she got Jack's humour and mine. I opened a new message and wrote:

We were, thanks for returning him safely, and showing him they do coffee in the mall. Although once we got him back the meeting went slowly, important decisions can't get made with Jack around. Maybe next time I'll save him the trouble and get the coffee and hopefully fate will bring us together and Jack won't get in the way: P x

After I text back I jumped in the shower. Nothing like a shower to relax you, hopefully Jack won't break down the door. The amount of time he's broken this door from kicking it whilst someone is in the shower. He doesn't like people closing the door when they shower, as he never closes it! Jack is hard work but I couldn't do this band without him. It was me and him to begin with, he got me into Blink 182, he still is the same as he always was, maybe even less mature. I should speak to him really, since the break-up I haven't been much fun. Not sleeping and going out late and drinking, I feel like a proper rock star these days, too many issues.

Once I was finished in the bathroom I changed and checked my phone, it was 10:30 and no messages. Well if you count the one from Jack calling me a dick a message then I guess I had one.

I turned on the TV and began flicking through channels, there was nothing on so I switched over to the music channels, flicking through them and 'Coffee Shop Soundtrack' came on, I'd had enough of thing reminding me of my past so I switched off the TV and grabbed my keys from the coffee table and rushed out the door- avoiding everyone else in the kitchen. I shut the door quietly and jumped in my car- I knew where I was going, to the nearest bar like every night when things fluttered around in my mind.

Once I got to the bar I ordered a drink and tried to make myself comfortable which would never happen. I downed my drink, paid and walked out the bar- I needed to go anywhere but home so I jumped in my car and headed south towards the nearest town- Holly's town.

As I was speeding down the I-16 I couldn't help but slow down, at the rate if I hit anything I wouldn't live to tell the tale. My phone vibrated in my pocket, I reached in a tried to grab it keeping my eyes on the road. The name read Jack…

"Jack what is it?" I was in no mood to talk.

"Where you gone? We turned around and you'd disappeared, just like the other night." That was the point.

"I couldn't sit round doing nothing, I had to get out." I knew he would sympathise, he knew how hard I took the break-up and with the added pressure of the album- everything wasn't good right now, everyone had high expectations for me.

"Well, come back soon man, don't do anything to drastic, try not to screw up!" He laughed and hung up the phone, he could be sensible; he just liked not to be.

I hung up the phone and carried on driving, I hit Newark and carried on driving into town, Holly lived on the other side- the outskirts. She probably wasn't in but I could try, I needed a coffee first. I jumped out my car in Town and ran into the local Starbucks.

As I was walking out my phone rang. If it was jack I wasn't going to answer it but the name read Holly…

I answered the call within seconds-

"Hey." Silence was on the other line; all I could hear was faint breathing.

"Holly? What's wrong? Is everything ok?" Chill out, she probably rang you be accident, Jack does it all the time!

"Hi, this is Holly's friend Lauren, something happened and she asked me to call you". Shit!

"What's happened, I'm on my way I'll be five minutes, at her house yes?" Before she even answered yes I put the coffee in the drink holder and sped down the street nearing the end of town, I would be there in a minute, I hadn't hung up the phone but it was on the seat. As I approached the house all the light were off downstairs, I stopped the car, climbed out and ran to the door- it was locked so I used the key under the plant pot Holly had used yesterday. As I opened the door everything was quiet. I checked all the downstairs rooms- no one around so I slowly made my way upstairs. Every door was open apart from one; I knock and without waiting for an answer walked straight in…

She was just lying there, fast asleep, Lauren heard me behind her-

"Have you ever heard of? She stopped, open-mouthed- now wasn't the time for this.

"Knocking, yes I have but there wasn't time, what's happened?" She looked from me to Holly and back, it wasn't till then I realised her should was more red than before and I'm pretty sure that was blood on a top at the end of her bed. Her eye was swollen- this time she was going to the hospital whether she liked it or not.

"Tom." I could kill him; I thought he understood what jack and me were saying.

"Tell me everything…"

"Well, she was rushing when she told me, but it seems like he came over because he forgot to give her something, he'd been drinking and he tried to do what he did before."

"Did he?" Please say no.

"No, she managed to get him off." How did she manage that?

"How?" She may look small, I guess not.

"She hit him over the head with a vase. No joke, when I walked in- to see if she was ok, she left without warning today, he was on the floor; out cold!" She is amazing.

"How did you get him out?"

"I chucked water on him and pushed him out the door and locked it. I watched him drive away, he didn't come back". I'll go after him later.

"You two make quite the team." I smiled and she stopped momentarily- I'm just a guy why do girls do that?

"Right I'll carry her, grab some things she'll need and we'll drive her to the hospital, I'd leave a note as well". As I picked her up, she was dressed in my top, I smiled then remembered the circumstances and carried her downstairs and out the door into my car, I laid her down in the back, Lauren can ride up front. As Lauren came out the door, I thought she'd pack for Holly to go away let alone to the hospital.

"I meant essentials" Girls…

"These are essentials!" She shook the bag and smiled then jumped in the car.

"Shouldn't you call her parents?" wouldn't they want to know?

"She didn't want them knowing, she's going to flip went she wakes up in the hospital, as I looked in my mirror her eyes were fluttering open.

"I think she's going to wake up before that…

9. Consequences-

Holly's Perspective-

I could hear a faint murmur of voices but couldn't make out the words.

Slowly my mind was reading the words that were been written out loud. I could now make out two different voices although they were not loud enough for me to make out whom the voices belonged to. I couldn't focus on trying to open my eyes- the pain was agonizing. Also my shoulder was killing and my side was more painful than the other night and that was excruciating! I could quite clearly hear what the voices were saying, and I could tell one was Lauren:

"These are essentials!" Lauren always over packed.

As the other voice started to speak I realised it was Alex, he was talking to Lauren, he was here-

"Shouldn't you call her parents?" No! As Lauren responded with a quick no answer (which I wasn't listening to) I was trying desperately to open my eyes- I would open them however hard it might be. As Alex sensed I was trying to open my eyes they finally shot open.

The first thing I saw was buildings flying by, we were moving- and pretty fast too! I sat up a little too fast and the face I saw was Alex- through the rear-view mirror.

"How're you feeling?" He smiled, but it was in an upset kind of way.

"Shit." I wasn't going to sugar coat it- I must look a state.

"Where are we going?" Don't say hospital!

"Hospital" he tried to smile, he knew I wouldn't like that idea.

But I said not to go, I turned my gaze at Lauren- probably an evil on my face.

"Don't look at me Hol, I told him but he wouldn't listen." She was smiling and doing a better job than Alex was now. As the car stopped I looked out the window and I could see a red cross, we were here. My door opened and I went to stand up, I could stand I just might need some help walking with my side hurting, Lauren moved from the car and opened the boot exposing my biggest handbag stuffed full with stuff, it was barely closable! At the same time Alex came round and put his arm around me taking a lot of my weight. As I stumbled to the door he looked at me with the sad smile but he was holding something back and I couldn't work out what it was. Alex led me to the front desk and explained what happened; I guess Lauren told him everything. As I looked around the hospital looked pretty deserted, it wasn't till then I wondered what the time was- as I looked at the big blue clock above the front desk it read 1:01- ironic. Alex and a nurse led me to a room and the lady handed me a gown (I hate them). I looked at Alex.

"I'll just wait outside with Lauren, shout if you need anything." I was ready to shout already, but I held it in.

As he walked out I quickly shut the door and changed into the disgusting gown, I didn't want to look at my side, after I changed I sat on the bed and picked up the bag Lauren had left and checked what she'd actually put in there, but as I opened it a doctor came in, followed by Alex.

"Holly, is it ok if I check your side?" Well I'm not going to say no, that would be stupid.

"Yes." Hopefully it won't hurt too much, he walked over and gently pushed at my side; which hurt- I'm sure the look on my face said it all.

"I think we're going to have to send you for an x-ray, he nodded to the nurse and walked out down the corridor, the nurse moved the bed I was in and I was rolling down the corridor behind him.

As I reached the x-ray room the nurse walked out and the doctor came to my side again, he adjusted the x-ray in the corner of the room and asked me to stand up behind it. Fun stuff.

"This may hurt, take a deep breath and let it out". I nodded and did what I was told. As I breathed in he pressed a button to work the machine.

"And again." So I breathed in again and he re-pressed the button, he smiled and moved the machine away, I hopped on the bed and the nurse wheeled me back into the room. I was alone for now- until the doctor was back with the x-ray. I picked up my bag and rummaged around for my book- 'Eclipse' that I only bought a couple of days ago, on the day it came out. I hadn't started it so now was my chance.

After 10 minutes of reading it, the door knocked, I chucked the book on the floor as Alex entered.

"The doctor said he'd be around 5 minutes." He looked tired.

"Alex, you don't have to stay, go home- thank you once again."

"I'm staying Holly, I'm going to drop you home, after we get the results." He really didn't have to. I'll change the subject.

"Where's Lauren?" Asleep?

"She fell asleep about 20 minutes ago, it's amusing to watch." He smiled; I've seen Lauren asleep before, hopefully for her sake she's not snoring.

"Typical Lauren, she can fall asleep through anything." I laughed, it sounded unfamiliar, as I haven't heard anyone laugh in the past day, not since Lauren and I were at the mall with Jack.

The doctor walked in with my x-rays, I think I've broken two of my ribs- by the looks of it.

"Well Holly, you've seriously damaged most of your ribs down one side but only 3 have actually broken, so we're going to have to tape the broken ones and take the next couple of days very easily." I'm sure I can do that.

He brought in a tray of stuff and began taping my side. Once he was finished he said he would just get me some painkillers and then I was free to go. Free to go at 3:17am. As I changed into a fresh set of clothes Lauren packed and was ready to go. As I walked out of the room the doctor gave me my painkillers and I moved towards the front desk and handed them my insurance card, that goes straight to my parents, but they don't really check they're statements on this emergency card, it shouldn't cost too much.

As I climbed into the front of the car this time- Alex carried out Lauren, she wouldn't wake up, and she never does!

Once he got in the car, he started his CD- I remembered the song; it was six feet under the stars. They played it at Warped, but this album wasn't out for a month? I guess he's already had it for a couple of months.

"You really didn't have to come, I'm sorry if you were busy, thank you!"

"I wasn't busy and you needed my help of course I was going to come!" His smile was genuine this time. As we parked outside my house he opened up his door grabbed my bag and Lauren from the back and I scrambled up the drive got the key from under the plant pot and unlocked the door, as I went up the stairs I could sense Alex was behind me, since he came to get me does that mean he's seen my room- filled with posters and post-it notes.

I set on my bed- I wouldn't be able to sleep anytime soon, I hadn't looked in the mirror since before Tom arrived, I definitely would look a state. I stood up and walking over to my mirror bent down and stared at the stranger staring back. I looked worse than a state, black eye with the other swollen, swollen lip and bruised cheek. The damage was set for the next couple of days, the days I would be staying in my room and not speaking to anyone.

As I stared at 'my' face Alex put Lauren on the bed and sat on my desk chair, I went into my bathroom and locked the door, I wasn't crying in front of him, 2 out of 3 times speaking to him and I look a state, this time was so much worse but I couldn't deal with seeing his perfect face. I sat against my bathroom door and like a child started to bash my head against the door. Alex knocked on the door and I unlocked it and sat on the floor once again.

"What are you doing?" He didn't look pleased.

"Nothing" Like I was getting away with that.

"Why did I hear you bashing your head against something if it was nothing?" I don't know.

"I look a state; I'm not leaving my room until my _face_ heals!" I don't care what he says I'm staying in here.

"You don't look a state, you don't deserve any of this, Tom will get what's coming to him, and well if you don't come out I may have to check on you daily." He smiled bearing is brilliant set of teeth. Luckily I was already on the floor; he held out his hand and pulled me from the door.

"But for now I'm going to have to get home- Jack waits up for me and I don't think he'll be happy when I sneak in the door at 5am. I'll be back tomorrow don't you worry about that!" He smiled at me once more, kissed me on the forehead and walking out my bedroom door, he'd been in my room! My consequences cause rock stars to sneak in my room at night and save me.

10. Unfinished Business-

Alex's Perspective-

As I stepped out her bedroom door, parts of me wanted to turn around and stay to look after her, but I know I had to go, I had other; more important things to do…

As I opened the front door I couldn't help but feel angry at myself, was this my fault, I shouldn't have gone to his house before, but I thought it would help. _He won't bother you again that's for sure- _why did I have to say that, I couldn't be sure but I thought he'd get the picture- I guess not, I'm just going to have to show him again.

I was speeding down the highway, as I approached the other side of town I slowed down a bit, didn't want to draw attention to myself. As I began to draw nearer to his house I couldn't control my anger, I let him get the best of me, and he won't escape well this time. I halted outside, all the lights were off, I made my way to the door and began bashing my fist on the flat door and in the distance a light flashed bright. I could make out his silhouette walking towards the door, the key unlocked and the door creaked open slightly before fully opening.

"What the fuck it's almost 5am…" He had a bruise on his head; Holly did as well as possible, but now it was time to act. My fist flew at his face, knocking him backwards. Hitting his face square in the nose, I couldn't help it before he recovered I hit him again; before I got ahead of myself I thought I should slow down.

"That's for Holly, what the fuck is wrong with you, twice? You're fucking messed up." He reacted at this point, his fist stretched in between the space between us, knocking me square in the cheek. He wasn't getting off easily; I hit him again and then repeated a couple more times until he was on the floor.

"If you ever fucking touch her again, I have a band mate who fucking could kill you. Stay the fuck away." I slammed the door with my leg and the frame shook. 5am lucky I have no plans today, time to drive home and face Jack.

The drive home was a blur, as I approached Baltimore few lights were on; people getting up for work, whereas I just got home from what seemed like it.

5:32am: I'm dead meat.

As I stepped in the door everyone was asleep, I could hear the heavy breathing of Rian as I walked past his door, then Zack, but no noise from Jack, he was definitely up, the snoring was non- existent.

I slipped by un-noticed but as I reached my room the light was on, I stepped in the door and he began.

"Where have you been? It's half five, you didn't get any of my messages?" He was upset and angry, I've been out all night before but it's never been this late.

"What Messages?" I grabbed my phone from my pocket and pressed the menu button, nothing happened.

"Oh sorry, I turned my phone off whilst I was in the hospital." His face turned bright red, he wasn't pleased- maybe I should tell him the whole story.

"Before you go nuts, nothing is wrong with me, it was Holly, her friend rang me, Tom struck again, this time it wasn't so easy." I could feel my face drop as I repeated what happened, once again my ashamed face visible to Jack.

"Shit, is she ok?" He looked upset, which for some reason which I couldn't quite understand, that annoyed me. I snapped out of it as soon as the thought crossed my mind.

"She's going to be, Jack I'm sorry I just really need some sleep, I meant to ring, just busy." Explaining to Jack where I've been has become relatively normal. Everyone thinks that I'm the one who looks after him, he needs taking care of when it's the other way around half the time, he may seem lively and care-free to the fans but recently it's the opposite way around, except I don't have the luxury of being 'Care-free'.

"Yeah sure man, Rian and Zack are going out tomorrow, well today, so just sleep and then we can go round to Holly's, to see how she's doing."

I smiled but really I wanted to go over there by myself, but I knew he was only meaning it nicely.

My curtains blocked out most of the light, but light still shone through. I checked the clock. 12:54pm. I'd slept enough time to get up Jack and get ready to go over to Holly's, I couldn't go without him.

I walked into the kitchen to grab some juice and there he was sitting watching me from the moment I walked out the door.

"Dude, what happened to your eye?" Hmm now he said it, it didn't feel right. I turned around and looked in the mirror, there it was, a purple bruise right where Tom's fist hit my face. That would take some time to heal.

"You didn't come straight home did you?" He looked angry again, I don't like him being upset and angry all the time, in the past 24 hours that's all I've seen of him.

"Not exactly, I made a trip to Tom's."

"Right, well get showered and changed and we'll go." He wasn't angry; I guess faced in the same situation he would have does the same.

I stepped out the kitchen and into the bathroom- everyone else was out. As I jumped in the shower I caught the reflection of my eye in the glass, she's not going to be happy, but I had to do it, he couldn't get away with it again. As I turned the shower on, and the hot water hit my body my muscles loosened. As quick as the shower began it ended. I quickly changed and sorted out the mess that is my hair. I brushed my teeth and walked back into the kitchen.

"That was quick; you usually take forever to get ready, why can't you do that before we go on-stage!" He tries to be funny.

"Let's go". I smiled at him, he needs to get some more jokes, and he's been using the same ones for around a year. I grabbed my keys, wallet and phone from my room and locked the door behind me.

As I sat in the passenger seat (which never happens) I turned on my phone, just as Jack had said: 'Messages', around 4 popped up, the usual- "Where are you?" As promised, yet there was one from Holly, I scrolled through all of Jack's messages; and opened Holly's.

Thank you x

I clicked the reply button and simply wrote...

11. Looking Up-

Holly's Perspective-

The beeping sound of a text message woke me up.

I grabbed my phone from my bedside table and flipped it open...

One text message: Alex Gaskarth

Read now?

Yes? No?

My pleasure I'll be over with Jack in around 20 minutes, don't bother getting up I've used the spare key enough times now, I know where it is :) x

Even if I wanted to get up I couldn't, the pain of my ribs were excruciating enough during the night when I moved in my sleep. Still I managed to stand to look in the mirror; which had been firmly covered with coats and sheets- Lauren- Who I could hear in my shower, I wonder how long she'd been in there, she'll probably be another hour. I grabbed a sheet off the mirror and stared at _my _face. Only my ribs were bad, the doctors sorted out my eye so the bruising was minimal. My parent's, not that they'd care wouldn't notice anything was wrong, I quickly brushed my hair and moisturised my face, grabbed my laptop and went back into bed.

Lauren opened the door, with steam filling my bedroom.

"Oh by the way Alex and Jack are coming over in around, (I checked the clock) around 10 minutes.

The look on her face as she grabbed the remains of her clothes and ran back into the bathroom...

She locked the door, not coming out for a while.

I started up my laptop and logged in to my area. I loaded up Facebook and clicked home, I wanted to see everything that was going on. I know I shouldn't of but I clicked on Tom's profile. He hasn't written anything today, and hopefully he won't. I wasn't going to dwell on things so I shut down my laptop and stored it under my bed. You can tell Lauren's been here: my room is a mess!

Lauren re-appeared dressed and ready; in ten minutes- that is never happening again! Just in time it appears as Jack appeared in the doorway, looking amazing as ever. He grinned and sat down on the bed next to me…

"What's the damage then?" His grin faded slightly, his eyes were intense.

"A few broken ribs, nothing major.

"Breaking something is pretty major Hol, and pretty rock star, I think I'm a bad influence on you!" God he's amazing.

"Probably, you better now leave." Joking, he better not leave, I think Lauren would kill me!

" Sorry, you are stuck with me". That's ok then.

"Where's Alex?" Surely he'd be with Jack.

"He's parking, I may be able to drive- sort of, but there is no way I'm parking." He's a dick, in the nicest possible way. Just as we were talking about him he appeared in the doorway, although something wasn't right; one of his perfect eyes was swollen and bruised, he better not have done anything stupid! Things are looking up, or not.

"Hey, how've you feeling? The look on my face should be angry right now but he's just perfect that I think, I'm not sure but I think I'm smiling.

"Does she ever talk to you guys, I swear she's a mute." Respond Holly.

"She loves to talk to me, all the time, slumber parties and everything." Jack trying to be funny doesn't always work by the look on Alex's face. After a second the look faded and a smile re-appeared in its place.

"What happened to your eye?" Angry face in place and it's not leaving till I get an answer!

"Oh nothing, just got caught up in something, you should see the other guy!" His smile was practically melting my face; the frown has definitely turned into a smile by now.

"Alex, you can't say that literally, it's supposed to be a joke, I bet Tom is worse off." He went to Toms. Why?

"Jack I was trying to make it a joke, now you've dropped me in it, cheers." -Possibly not happy.

"Sorry Holly, he just couldn't get away with it, so I went there after I left. He deserved everything he got." He did, but I didn't want Alex to get hurt!

"You shouldn't have to pay for it, this is my entire fault." I'm hurting Alex now.

"Hol, it's not your fault you don't deserve this." Lauren chipping in, I only now felt everyone staring at me, I got up slowly, didn't want to draw attention to my side.

"I'm going in the shower, then we're going out." No walking intended, I need to think, and it's either a walk or a shower, I'm taking the easy route, plus I must smell really bad!

12. Setting yourself up to lose-

Alex's Perspective-

She wasn't happy but then I knew she wouldn't be; yet she couldn't be more far off- this is my entire fault I shouldn't have provoked him to begin with.

"I guess now wouldn't be the best time to give her the poster then?" Jack-simple and very much easily satisfied.

"No, it probably wouldn't."- And very much annoying, in the nicest possible way.

"Ok I'll leave it with you Lauren?" He looked at me like he has a thousand times, the- that's her name right? Look. I nodded as he continued to smile at her, poor girl, she was just sitting there open-mouthed, give her a few seconds. No ok, I'll help out.

"Leave it on the desk, I'm sure Holly will try to find some place to put it in her collection". I smiled at Lauren she was just sitting there staring, sometimes there's nothing worse.

"Where shall I put these?" In his hand he was holding our first album and E.P. and the new album mixes.

"Jack the album's not finished don't you think we should finish it before we start handing it out?" I feel like his mom sometimes.

"Yeah good point, that sounds like a good plan." Luckily he got the right answer first time.

"Does she have a C.D. player?" Asking Lauren was pointless, but she looked ready to respond this time.

"Yeah it's over there." It was a start.

"Thanks, let's put this on," he picked up Our E.P- Put Up Or Shut Up, on- I'm surprised if he even knows 5/8 songs on it. The music blocked out the silence that filled the room. The clock read 3pm; we had nothing to do today so chilling sounded good.

"Where's Holly's Laptop?" I want to see what music she had.

"Um I think it's under her bed." She was staring at Jack as he was mimicking me singing. He's a pain. I reached under the bed and as Lauren said I found her laptop and turned it on. As it started up Holly's area was locked-

"What's the password?" I smiled at Lauren.

"I can't tell you that!" She smiled and reached over blocking my view of what the password was. As she clicked enter her homepage was displayed and It was many pictures of Lauren and Holly. It made me laugh, reminded me of jack and me. I opened up iTunes- the usual, no us but everything else. As I was randomly searching through things like you usually do on a computer Holly walked out ready as if she was going somewhere, she sat on the bed and looked at me smiling- she wanted to go out. She'll end up getting her way. No dirt, guess I'll have to raid downstairs to find the baby photos. What am I saying, I've known her two days yet I'm already raiding the family photos and sitting on her bed, I'm three years older yet none the wiser. The past 3 days have been intense to say the least and although crazy for half of it, the time I've spent around her I've been happy, smiling which I haven't been doing a lot since the break-up a few months ago. I will apologise to Jack for being dull. He doesn't like dull.

"So where are we headed?" I'll be driving yet she'll be giving me the directions. I could see Jack's face- Food, yet I'm thinking coffee.

"I'm starving so maybe just into a café in town?" Great minds think alike.

"Sounds fine by me, Jack? (He nodded, as did Lauren) so we're off".

The drive through town was peaceful, surprisingly. Summer was coming to an end we all knew it, yet strangely I didn't want it to end; the album out soon and that meant a fall tour which meant leaving home which I didn't want to

Do straight away.

"Since it's a nice day we could hit the supermarket and Starbucks and grab food and coffee and sit in the park, it's a nice day outside." Good plan, as long as we find shade.

As we scrambled down to the park it was around 4:30 and by the time we'd eaten it was around 5. I couldn't let this opportunity go to waste I had to speak to her alone, talk to her properly without Jack rambling on at my side, even if I was just setting myself up to lose.

13. Lifelines-

Holly's Perspective-

He grabbed my hand and whispered in my ear-

"Fancy taking a stroll around the park?" Of course!

"Sure, What about Jack?" Could Lauren hold her cool and speak, she's done a lot of nodding today.

"They'll be ok without us for ten minutes I imagine." I hope so. He turned to them:

"Hey guys we're just taking a stroll we'll be back soon". Lauren's face lit up.

"Sure, take your time, but don't scare any little kids by the bushes." He thinks he's so funny, Alex retaliated-

"Don't worry Jack I'll mention your name, I'm pretty sure you've been in those hedges 10-15 times before." God he was gorgeous even with the bruise covering one of his eyes. Jack returned with a middle finger, as we turned around he whispered to Lauren, I couldn't quite hear what though.

"Can you remember the first time we met each other." How could I forget

"Yeah, of course". Don't freak too much.

"Strange how that was only three days ago… a lot has happened in three days."

"Yes. Although it keeps starting badly by the end of the night it's usually worth the pain." Ok that sounded better in my head, although I did get his flashy smile.

"I know what you mean" He winked!

"I broke up with my girlfriend 2 months ago and I swore to myself that I wouldn't start something again." Great mood demolished, all I could say was-

"Oh."

"No, I'm used to breaking promises with myself." He smiled, I'm now confused.

"I mean that although the drama I went through with her, I can't help but notice you, I mean you're two years younger than me, but that doesn't seem to matter to me, God knows why. I know it sounds pathetic and I should be some macho rock star but the past 2 months I've been down and suddenly meeting you was the first smile I had on my face in a while." Ok, so this means what….

"I know what you mean, although you must of thought I was retarded when you first met me, all stargazed without even knowing you're a star, how pathetic am I? I laughed.

"Pretty pathetic (Wink) but you're different, interesting, and somehow I think you're just what I need. (Oh great- a re-bound?) I know what you're thinking but it's not like that, look I'll show you." He grabbed my hand and pulled me tight to him, unable for escape not that I wanted it. He ran his hands through my hair and slowly pressed his lips against mine, Overall, best/worst 3 days of my life. I couldn't help but smile, although not the right time, after a while he let me go, luckily he kept holding my hand else I would have been on the floor, this smile is never leaving my lips.

"Well do you see what I mean?" I had to struggle through my brain to see what point he was making and it took a few seconds, but I did find a yes in there somewhere.

"Yeah, I don't get how it happened but somehow it did and I'm glad.

"We better get back, Lauren will be lucky if Jack hasn't strangled her yet, worse he could be hungry."

"So where does this leave us?" I had to ask, just so I know.

"On the down low, but still together, just let me sort things out and talk to some people then hopefully things will be great, although on the down low does have perks, I mean I could come round tomorrow, I'm pretty sure there's some film or something in the cinema we can watch, where it's dark- my treat?" A date with Alex Gaskarth, I cannot explain my happiness, I think I need a few minutes.

"Holly?" He looked confused.

"Sure!" too excited, oh what the hell I don't care.

He kissed me on the cheek as we walked back over to Jack and Lauren, who were surprisingly talking, as in a real conversation, didn't think it was quite possible!

"Hey everyone ready to go?" I couldn't get the smile off my face, I didn't want it gone.

We got up, jumped in the car and drove back I know it sounds pretty boring but sitting in the front seat of a car listening to an album which I already know I'll love without even a bad thought with the most gorgeous guy ever sitting beside me doesn't even sound as good as it actually is so why bother trying?

As we pulled up to my house, I couldn't help but want to sit in the car forever, whilst Jack and Lauren exchanged numbers in the back Alex parked and turned off the engine. Nothing would be simple yet anything was possible. I knew I'd see him tomorrow (hopefully) but I didn't want to open the door, I don't usually get attached to guys, only when they're attached to my walls so I better get a poster up from him quickly. Reaching the door handle was easy but pushing it was a hole other story, I don't want to bore you with the ins and outs of my mind but I think a bit of moaning in your own mind is aloud right? I pushed the handle gently and the door hatch unlocked, sending the door open ever so slightly, by the time I got out of the car Jack and Lauren were walking towards my door, I checked to see if my parents were in yet I already knew the answer- No. Alex was sitting on the bonnet of his car just watching the sun fall beyond the clouds, glowing a sunset orange, legs crossed hands placed on the bonnet, it's now or never, I managed to stumble out of the car and jump up on the bonnet without setting the alarm off, which in itself was a miracle…

"Hey." What else am I supposed to say, I feel like the first time I met (bumped) into him.

"Hey, I'll text you when I get back to the house, don't worry things will be sorted soon, down low won't last long." He grinned and whispered in my ear:

"You never know if you play your cards right you may just get some popcorn at the movies tonight." Breathe.

"Well if there's popcorn involved!" That was almost a whole sentence.

"You can pick the movie, I don't mind." Do I be annoying or nice- chick flick or a bit of action.

"Ok, I'll see what's on". I completed a sentence and added a smile. I turned to look at the front door, Jack and Lauren striking up another conversation sitting on my steps.

"Well we better be off, the guys will wonder where we got to, and need to have a little chat with the guys about, well us I guess." I wonder if he runs everything by the guys, I guess keeping secrets within a band is probably a hard thing to do.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" It sounded in my head like a statement, but came out like a question.

"Yeah, I'll give you a time later." Although he's a 'rock star' he seemed almost uncomfortable, like me- I'm not used to lifelines like this!

He grabbed my hand-

"It's weird, but I feel almost as if I'm responsible for you, since the other night, don't worry I'm not going to stalk you, I'll ring you later when you've made your movie decision, nothing to cheesy please." He flashed a cheesy smile and jumped down from the bonnet…

As I managed to slide off the bonnet he pulled me close like before, I was still, somehow scared to make the first move, as he pulled me close enough that our lips could almost touch I felt able to make the last distance. We stood embraced for a couple of seconds, nothing too major. He let me go gently, I think he knows not to rush as I'm not so good on my feet as it is. He simply stood and looked at my face for a second before looking over my shoulder, no doubt signalling Jack that it's time to go.

"I'm guessing fate will bring us together tomorrow then." He kissed my cheek and walked over to Lauren.

"Bye Lauren, thanks for calling me the other night, I really appreciate it!" He's so lovely, I hope she can speak!

"Bye Alex, don't worry I wouldn't have made it out her door without you, mainly because you carried her but still." Proud of her! I think she already said goodbyes with Jack as she stood back onto the sidewalk.

Jack walked over and hugged me a little too tightly.

"Jack, still in pain here! Remember?" God he was simple.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow" He moved closer-

"Remember, me and Alex are a package deal, so you'll be seeing more of me, I'll be watching you." He hugged me again, although not so tightly and waved by, walked to Lauren and hugged her too and jumped into the car where Alex was already waiting; car started and everything. They waved and departed from my road, Jack head out the window waving for as far as I could see.

Well that was eventful.

14. Dreams-

Holly's Perspective-

What am I going to wear tomorrow?

Ok checked online; up for seeing Superbad, supposed to be funny so I hope it isn't one of those films which is supposedly funny then turns out to be shit that would really suck. It's been given great reviews so that's a plus and it's not girly so I think Alex will be happy.

What the fuck…

I'm going on a date with Alex from All Time Low, I couldn't even dream this up. Maybe I am dreaming, that could be an explanation. Maybe I haven't even been to Warped yet, or maybe I'm in a coma, but surely if I were in a coma I wouldn't think I'm in a coma, damn it being in a coma sucks. This took me way of subject of what I'm going to wear. Note to self: stop zoning out- eat more vitamins that may help.

One text message: Alex Gaskarth

Read now?

Yes? No?

Hey, hope you had a good day, tomorrow I'll pick you up at one, is that ok? :D x

Of course I had a good day, but no need to be too forward. After a minute of consideration I went with:

I had a very good day thanks, yeah that sounds good. X

Now to wait for a reply, most likely won't take long, he has a Blackberry, unlike my shitty phone. My phone flashed up with the text screen, almost too scared to read it yet I still grabbed it as fast as I saw it light up…

One text message: Alex Gaskarth

Read now?

Yes? No?

Good, I'm looking forward to it ;) x

How am I going to cope replying to that…

How am I going to cope with tomorrow…

How, just How!

15. Complications-

Alex's Perspective-

One text message: Holly

Read now?

Yes? No?

I've picked a supposedly funny film, it better be good, I'll see you tomorrow, I'm very much looking forward to it too :D x

Turn up the stereo, time to just think about how I'm going to sort things out. Time to do what I've been trying hard to avoid, her boxes are almost packed and ready to be picked up…

"Hey Lisa, yeah it's me, I was thinking you could come round, we could chat." This is going to be a long night. Better get a drink before I get killed and/or slapped. I figure I've got about 10 minutes to get most of the remains of her stuff out of my room, most of it I already have when it's just got too much, I'm going to have a lot of spare space in my room. I put all her extra stuff into a box before I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey." Short start, quick finish.

"Hi, what's up?" She had a slight frown set in place.

"Come sit down." I patted the space next to me on the bed, although the box of her stuff was on the opposite side to where she was sitting, I hadn't seen her properly since the break. She looked confused as the thinking left a big pause in my speech.

"Alex?"

"Yeah, sorry, I just wanted to tell you, I'm sorry for everything and that I'm dating someone else, I'm sorry if this hurts you and I really hope it doesn't and I know it's only been two months but I met someone and we just hit it off." She looked even more confused yet she didn't look angry or upset.

"I knew this was going to happen at some point, Alex you're going to move on and with all the drama you have attached to you it's almost a relief that you're moving on, I don't want to be the one inspiring your writing anymore especially if It's for the wrong reasons, I've moved on, faster than anticipated but I hope we can still be friends." Wow. That was easier than I thought, a little too easy actually.

"Oh so we're on the same page, that's good. Here's the rest of your stuff".

"Oh yeah, I wondered when I was going to pick that up, is this the last of it?"

"Yeah, if I find anything else I'll drop it to Sarah's soon as possible. I'm glad you want to stay friends, because you were my friend before anything. Even before you were with Jack and listen I don't blame you about before, I was gone and you needed someone." No point in playing the blame game anymore. She smiled, obviously not happy about the conversation change but too polite to show her annoyance.

"So how did you meet…? Oh This is weird.

"Holly. We met at warped actually, bumped into each other accidently."

"Oh, and one thing led to another?" Now she looks angry.

"No, I didn't see her apart from when I was on stage, then after warped we were on the way back and Jack shouted at the window at someone and It turned out it was her. She didn't look great she'd been attacked, so Jack and I took her under our wings, then we just kind of kept getting pushed together. It was weird." Some would say fate, I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, that is weird, how old is she if you met her at one of your gigs?" What is up with the 20 questions.

"Almost 18, I know 2 years younger than me and it's strange but it's normal in a weird way." Now she looked weird not angry or sad or confused more like a mixture of all 3.

"Oh ok, I know you didn't have to tell me, but I'm glad you did. Thank you, but I better be off but I'll see you soon, so we can catch up on all the band drama yeah?" Good ending, this went better than expected.

"Yeah, definitely. See you soon". We hugged and she took her boxes, I helped lift them to her car and then she was gone, that was a little too easy. I guess she was ready for it to end before it even did.

I walked into the living room and Jack, Rian and Zack were playing x box one of the many driving games we have although a classic- GTA!

"Just saw Lisa leave with all the remains of her stuff, you ok man?" Rian stepped up to the plate although all looked at me for split second with grief, this has been hard on them I haven't been right in a while, although now I feel closure, and tomorrow will be fun.

"Yeah, actually feel surprisingly good, hey guys can you pause for like two minutes, I want to talk." Tell them straight. Jack paused and turned around first, Zack and Rian followed instantly.

"Just wanted to let you guys know first, I'm taking Holly on a date tomorrow, and if things go well, then I think we'll start seeing each other. Just wanted to run it by you guys first."

"As long as you think it's right and not too early". Always a thinker is Rian.

"I think it could be and I know things didn't go right with Lisa after these years but who knows what could happen with Holly, it could be great.

"Well then we're happy for you, right guys?" Jack, got to love him.

"Sure, we're going to have to re-meet her soon then." Rian was right, first impressions weren't probably the best.

"Yeah dude, I mean we're happy for you, as long as you think you can handle it, all the long trips away." Zack re-enforcing the facts.

"Hey don't worry this time is different, it's a new start not the same goodbye and hello with Lisa." I could handle it.

"So I've told you guys, I'll have everyone round in a couple of days if things go well tomorrow, and I've told Lisa."

Everyone that needs to know for now. I have to tell my parents but not for a long, long while and only if things go right which not to sound too girly in my own head but I hope it does, I have a good feeling about this.

16. Amazement-

Holly's perspective-

10am and still nothing to wear. I have no clothes to wear, better call Lauren, although since it's ten she probably won't have surfaced by now! Phone= dead, now have to search through my piles of 'clothes' till I find my charger; it's really not my morning.

After searching for roughly 10 minutes my charger submerged out of a pile of clothes. 10 minutes isn't long but I have no time to spare. 10:11, and phone is plugged in to the power source, hope there's not a blackout, and I don't have time for dilemmas. It is alive! Scroll down the names till I find Lauren and click call, we're rolling to go, that is hoping she'll pick up, and I guess it's becoming my morning…

"Hey Hol what's up?" Hmm she sounds sleepy.

"I need your help, I'll be over in 2 minutes. Need to borrow some clothes." She better have something.

"Hol wait, I'm not ready or anything, I just woke up."

"You're always in bed, see you in 2, really need your help, Thanks Laur." Hmmm, what's she hiding?

Luckily I got changed at 9, and that Lauren lives just across the road, and like mine, her parents are always out. Lauren never locks the front door so I can just walk in… Up the stairs and knock on her door…

"Hey Laur, I really need to borrow something to wear, I cannot find anything to wear!" As I walked in Lauren was dressed in a pretty huge t-shirt, not the usual pjs. I've seen this a lot recently, I think she's acting out. The usual people are Ted, Jake or Dan- three guys she's been with. En-Suite light on, someone's in there. This happens a lot, which one is it? I'm thinking Dan. I pointed to the door, but she didn't mouth the name of the occupant. I swear I've heard that humming of songs before. Sounds like Blink 182. Maybe it was Dan he was always a fan.

"Anyway do you think you could…." Oh My God…

As I turned to search through her closet, the guy who was obviously here with Lauren all night appeared in the doorway of the bathroom, steam filling her bedroom!

"Hey Lauren, I hoped It was ok I used your shampoo, strawberry very nice." Oh my god.

"Oh hey hol, Lauren said you'd be around, take care of Alex later, I think he might actually really like you". Goofy smile set in place.

"Jack Barakat, strange to see you here." I cannot believe this.

"Yeah, we keep meeting like this." He winked, oh god, what's going to happen now.

"I guess we're even, you wake up, and I walk in." I looked at Lauren, almost about to break out into a fit of laughter, she looked rather serious. Then she stood up walked into the bathroom and closed the door, the shower was turned on but there was silence. I walked over to her closet and began searching through her clothes, and after began going through her draws but what was I thinking…

"What was I thinking, Jack, a little help, he's your best friend help me choose what to wear." I have a secret weapon. A smile spread straight across my face.

"I'll try I'm usually better at undressing girls but I'll give it a shot." Typical Jack Barakat and I've only known him around a week.

"Alex likes simple more than extravagant, just wear a statement top and some shorts." He knows more than me.

"I think she has just the thing." I pulled out a top which I've wanted to wear for a long time and had a vision of my denim shorts waiting at home amongst the pile of clothes.

"Thanks, but I better go, it's 11:37, this took longer than expected. I guess I'll see you soon, tell Lauren I said bye."

"Bye Hol, tell Alex I said hi and I'll see him at the house later, if I ever get back." Ewww too much information.

"Bye Jack." Walk out and forget the image of Jack with a towel wrapped around his hair like a girl. Walk back over to your house, shower and get all the details from Lauren later.

I need to clear my head…

17. Confusion-

Holly's Perspective-

Showered, sorted, ready.

15 minutes to spare, time to put up the poster they left me. Opposite from my bed seems like a good spot. Will have to show Alex when he's round in a… few minutes. Shit, just sunk in, luckily I have Lauren and Jack as a conversation starter.

Poster stuck on the wall, they all look pretty, especially Alex. I wonder how long the down-low stage will last, or even if he likes me, I can't tell, he's like me and bottles up his emotions. I say this like I've known him for years, not a few days.

1:01. He's late. Maybe I can't hear the door above my music. His cars by the drive. I'll run door to check. As I turn to run, I bash into something, which is usual, although this scene seems familiar…

Alex. "We need to stop meeting like this." A huge grin on his face. I was too pre-occupied with trying not to fall over to laugh, he grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him; keeping me steady.

"Hello," We were centimetres apart. I need to get used to how amazing he is… oh and how to reply within 5 seconds.

"Hi," He pulled my face closer and pressed his lips gently against mine.

"You know I don't think we've ever started a conversation with hello?" That was almost witty of me.

"I think you're right, Hello." He repeated it a couple of times each time sealing it with a kiss.

"I like hello." I returned the favour. He smiled, I could definitely get used to this.

"You're eye has healed nicely." There was practically nothing there.

"I know, I helped it speedily along, I borrowed some of Zack's make-up. I wanted to look good for today."

"Should I be worried Zack has make-up, and you always look good, have you not noticed the staring that follows you around?"

"I thought I constantly had something stuck in my teeth?" there goes the winking. I love it.

"Hey, have you seen Jack this morning?"

"No, he said he was going out last night, code word for meeting a girl, why?"

"You're not the first member of All Time Low I've seen this morning!" Confusion in his eyes, shit that came out wrong.

"I went to see Lauren, and Jack walked out of the shower." He looked relieved.

"Oh, he moved faster than usual, he likes the star struck, although someone should tell him she's only 16." Hmmm doesn't he know?

"Why doesn't he know?" Hopefully.

"I think so, as long as girls are 16 he doesn't mind, he likes the British Law." Lol.

"Shall we go?" before I could reply he grabbed my hand and whispered in my ear: "Nice poster". I've known him for 5 days and already I'm falling head over heels, How in the hell?

"I know, shame about the one in the middle to the left, I mean kind of ruins the picture." We were sitting in the car by now. He just gave me an evil look which quickly changed into a grin.

"I want to let you know, I spoke to the guys and Lisa and they all know now and so we don't have to keep it on the down-low anymore, not that it was particularly down-low, but still." He looked at me in the eyes and stopped the car, I didn't realise we were at the cinema.

"Well come on then, what are we watching again, Superbad?" Lucky me.

"Yeah it's supposed to be funny. We'll be the judge of that.

As we started walking he grabbed my hand, forgot about the privileges. As we walked into the cinema we went to buy the tickets, I could hear a familiar laugh from the couple in front.

"Oh god." Alex looked confused, I didn't elaborate.

"Hol? You went off quickly yesterday everything ok?" Sophie stood staring blankly at me, and then at Alex and then down to our intertwined hands. Her cold blue eyes examining Alex upside down before forcing a smile and looking back at me.

"Yeah, everything is cool, was just tired." She was attached to the arm of yet another guy, although he was solidly facing frontwards.

"Oh good." She didn't care really, just wanted to know what's happening with me and Alex, she may be smart, but I can read her like a book.

Oh I'm sorry, (Alex still looked confused) Soph, this is Alex, Alex, this is Sophie."

"It's nice to meet you." He flashed a smile but nowhere near as good as the ones he flashes me. Sophie smiled and then looked at her date, I wonder if I know him.

"Hol, would introduce you, but you already know each other, Tom?" He turned around and grimaced at me angrily, then turned to Alex and gave him the worst look, but it would not compete with Alex's look.

"Holly (he nodded)" then looked at Alex and stood looking at the floor.

"Tom, what happened to your face?" He had bruises all over his face, twice the size of Alex's, if they were visible.

He took a step at Alex, and simple said: "Just some rock star prick who thought he could take me, after a joke gone wrong." I was the joke gone wrong.

Alex spoke up: "Well maybe if you didn't find it so funny as to pick on a girl _twice_ than he might not have had to hit you." Alex stepped forward and looked him square in the eye: "You fucking dick. You should choose better company Sophie." We walked around the miss-matched couple and bought our tickets and moved onto the popcorn stand.

"You wanted popcorn right? (I was _trying_ to give him an evil look.) You can't let him get away with things like that Holly." He's right.

"Let's just forgot about him, and enjoy the movie, and I definitely want popcorn".

As we walked into the screen, I could see Sophie and Tom near the front. We on the other hand got seats near the back of the screen. We got in just in time for the film to start, we got a sofa, and it's easier that way. I spread out he has to deal with me now.

The movie was great lots of laughs, a good choice. I got home about an hour ago and I'm over the moon, I can't come down, such a good night, and it was near impossible to say goodbye tonight. It's going to be different and difficult, if it ever lasts that long… Usually I wouldn't be able to deal with this huge amount of pressure, a rockstar's girlfriend but, since it's him I think I'd be able to make an exception.

I cannot believe what's happened in the past week, it's crazy. I'm going to have to check in with Lauren later and catch up on all the goss! Tomorrow morning that is, night world, GOOD night.

18- Come down-

Holly's Perspective…

Groggy feeling, woken up too early, pitch black outside, faint sounds becoming clearer- my phone ringing, clock check: **3:23 am**. Unrecognised number- out of area!

"Hello?" Croaky voice, who could it be?

"Hol, it's Alex, I need you to do me the biggest favour!" Early morning start it is for me then…

"Sure, what do you need?" At least I get to see again, twice in one day, well technically its two now.

"Swing by my place and pick up some money which I keep in my drawer, and bring it to me." Gambling?

"Ok, but where are you?"

"Prison…" Better not be because of me.

"I'm in the cell next to Tom, he caught up with me on the way home it seems, Girlfriend in the car and everything." Girlfriend my ass!

"Ok I'll be on my way." Good job he told me where he lives at the cinema, doesn't mean I won't get lost finding it, good job I passed driver's Ed, and time to steal the parent's car.

"Thank you; see you soon, bye…" Phone left swinging dead.

Keys left in the same spot, guess it's time to take daddy's car out for a spin, creep past their bedroom and slide into the car and out of the drive…

Approaching Alex's house, Lights still on, always a good sign, another late night for Jack I'm guessing. This is going to be the most nerve-racking thing I've done in a while, fingers crossed Jack answers. Time to face up and knock on the door, man up Holly!

"Hello, Oh- Holly right?" No luck on the Jack front, Rian standing in the doorway, holding a beer and looking slightly smashed…

"Yeah, it's Holly, nice to see you again!"

"I'm sorry Alex isn't here, last I saw was when he was walking out the door to meet you?" Guess he only rang me then? Some twisted part of me likes that idea.

"Yeah, he called me asked me to pop by and bring him some money, he landed himself in jail, street fighting, what next cage fighting?" He's a loser really, a hot loser though, with giant eyebrows.

"Don't jinx it… you just never know with Alex, here come in." He held the door open and I followed him inside, seems that there's some sort of party going on in here. I had no clue where I was going, stepping into a battlefield of crime- underage drinking being the main function of this party. The first pair of eyes I found on me were Jack's, he jumped up out of his seat, falling momentarily but getting straight back up, smeared in blood particles, clearly sitting his head but, that didn't stop him, he ran practically knocking the air out of me.

"Holly, Hi, Alex isn't here, wait where is he it's almost 4 in the morning, have you seen him, well of course you have but where is he? HI!" Alcohol consumption seems relatively high.

"Hey Jack, you must be pretty attracted to my ribs, I swear each time you hug me they break a little more, Alex is in jail, fighting again, here to pick up some of his money to bail him out." He looked worried, i caught a glance of a brown curly haired petite girl, green eyes, her stare seemed forced and angry, and ok I know I've never been here before but really, this is making me uncomfortable.

"I'll escort you to his room, and show you where he keeps his money, I occasionally borrow a twenty, but don't tell him, that will be our little secret."

He winked and led me to a room near the back of the house.

"How's Lauren, you saw her after I did, did she have a good night?" And so it begins. He was rummaging through a top drawer but paused momentarily to answer, clearly cannot multi-task.

"I can't speak for her, but I'm pretty sure she had a good night. What about you, did _you _have a good night tonight?" he thinks he's funny.

The night was nice, I think you're supposed to keep it PG 13 on the first date; clearly you didn't get the memo." My smirk said it all.

"Shit really? Clearly I didn't, oh well no point in trying now, tell Lauren I said hi" He handed me cash; a couple of hundred he clearly knew his way around the legal system, just like me through my dad. I saw something shiny on the top and picked it up, a ring, a very nice ring. Jack saw me looking confused and answered the questions in my head.

"It's not what you think, it's a ring Alex got for his ex, years ago, they were together since he was your age broke up a month or two ago. She must have brought it back in here earlier." Great explains the evil look, clearly his ex.

"So I'm the rebound girl?" Fun!

"Oh god no, he's had plenty of those over the past month, with you he seems different, over the past couple of days he finally seems happy and spoke to Lisa and everything, told everyone about you, he seems serious Holly, although it's going to be hard, but maybe you can get past the time away and touring, unlike Lisa." Now I feel a bit better.

"Well I better start getting this to him, before he eats his own arm off, to get out of the handcuffs. See you soon Jack, unfortunately"

"Bye Hol, see you soon, as I'm sure you'll be back here later, by the time you get him home you may be too tired to drive." He half-heartedly hugged me then walked me to the door and watched until I drove out of the road, although he can be annoying he's still one of the nicest guys around.

19- Finished Business-

Alex's Perspective-

Sitting facing him unable to move is getting me rifled up again, ready to shoot out, who knew handcuffs could hurt so much, facing me against my worst enemy, and I only met him this week!

It's a stare off match, although lasting over 3 hours, 4:35 in the morning and still no sighting of Holly, maybe she just didn't bother, although I think the guys are having a party tonight, Jack when he's drunk could chat shit for the USA, she's probably just got held up. Must talk to her about the party tomorrow night, driving to NY for the night, hope she's up for it.

"Hi I'm here to pay money to get out Alex Gaskarth" Cue Holly to enter just on time.

"That will be 200 dollars please." She handed him two Ben Franklins and made her way behind the police guard towards my cell. As the police guard unlocked the cell and took off my cuffs Holly gave me a sweet smile, which grew and pushed her cheeks out slightly.

"There you are, free at last… I guess he's staying in for the whole night." He gestured to Tom and then walked out and sat back at his desk picking up a doughnut and magazine and continuing like he didn't give a fuck, which he probably doesn't.

"Hi,"

"Hi, seems like it was only a couple of hours ago that I saw you last, wait? I did see you a couple of hours ago, what happened after you dropped me off." Time to shut her up, luckily I can pull out my 'secret weapon', she'll be dazed for a while. After a while I answered.

"just ran into him outside your house and we were both pretty angry, think this will be the end of this bromance, my heart is only reserved for 3 other men, Jack Rian and Zack." I think I got away with it, same dazed face as per usual; it's pretty amusing to watch.

"Let's just get out of here yes?" Yes.

We walked out to watch I'm guessing is her parents' car and jumped in; awaiting me was fries and drinks.

"I thought you'd be hungry after hours in jail, I've seen how much you eat and drink." Thoughtful, I'll remember that. First things first…

Shove as many fries in my mouth as possible!

After a few minutes of eating I guess it's time to make some conversation.

"Thank you for this, I mean this has seriously been the craziest week of my life, well one of them, it's been so random at every point!"

"I know, never would I think a week ago I'd be nicking my dad's car to come bail a rockstar out of prison." At least she didn't seem pissed, that's always a good sign.

"Who knew you'd be so lucky eh?"

"Don't push it, we're almost at yours, I wouldn't get too cocky you may not get a goodbye!" Stupid situation, she'll probably have to get the car back.

"You could always come back and crash at mine, I wouldn't have to share a bed with Jack then." There's only one way to end that sentence- a wink…

20- Living the dream-

Holly's Perspective-

Anything but the wink, as much I want to, I think I'm going to kill myself for saying those stupid two words:

"I can't" those two stupid words.

"Sorry, I'd love to but I have to get the car home before dad notices it's gone AND maybe they'll check on me when they leave tomorrow morning, although I doubt it, maybe another night!" Please be another night!

"Lucky for you I have another night, tomorrow night." Try not to look too pleased with yourself.

"Tomorrow night there's this huge promotion event in New York and I'd like you to come with me… There's going to be lots of bands there, I'm pretty sure I can introduce you to some people." This is sounding better by the minute.

End of Part One…


End file.
